This Is My Battleground
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Second in command Rin Kagami has endured through the worst in this war; bullets, deaths, saddness. She'd gladly go through it all again if it meant it would all end. But the thing is, she still needs to have a partner to end this. Enter in Len Kagamine.
1. Episode 1: Scene 1

**Here's a story because I'm really tired of studying for my final :D**

**I don't own Vocaloid, but I do own the story, blah, blah, blah. (I don't own the costumes either (got them from a picture :D)**

**Rated T+, but it might switch to mature. Then again, it's not too bloody and it is a love story :D -shot-**

* * *

><p>I steaded my breathing as I hid in the small space between a wooden crate and a concrete wall marked with blood. Through the small cracks of the crate, I could barely see a creature stalking about the subway. I checked my pistols. Shit. Down to four bullets. Let's hope I'm lucky. A sharp pain shot up my leg and I was reminded of my injured leg I should be taking care of. I tore a piece of my blue jacket to wrap it around the leaking wound. At this rate, I'd die of blood lost and probably become a prize for our enemies. Ha. Miku would be pissed if she saw me in this pitiful position.<p>

"Well," I said to myself. "Let's not go down without a fight." I carefully crawled around the corner and aimed at the creature. It was disgusting; a sick color of green and eyes that should belong to a spider. What was this creture you ask? Well, I have no clue. Unfortunately, the thing knew what I was and shot towards me as soon as it picked up on me. I pulled the trigger and claimed a perfect headshot as the creature fell in it's own black blood. Nasty. All these creatures were science experiments gone wrong. It was all the UTAU's fault. They were the reason for all of this. yet, those idiot claim that WE were in the blame for not running the territory correctly! And now, we're in a three party war: Vocaloid, UTAU, Creatures.

"Rin! Are you down here?"

"I'm over here!" I called. I heard footsteps run towards me and the outlining of a man coming towards me. He kneeled down and picked me straight up. "Thanks Kaito. I would have probably died down here." He smiled at me and quickly started sprinting ourselves out of there. I slid my pistol back into its holder and took Kaito's rifle. "Just keep running and I'll shoot down everything." He nodded and threw my body over his shoulder.

"Get ready," Kaito warned. "It's a shooting range up there." I nodded and took in a deep breath. I shifted my body so my legs clung arouns his waist so that my arms were open. Kaito swung his arms around and held me from behind. Crypton City was a mess. It looked as if the apocalyspe just happened; broken building, rubble everywhere, the sky a murky peach color. Yet, this place sounded way too peaceful at the moment.

"Do you have a grenade on you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my last one though," Kaito said. "It's on my belt." I tore the egg shaped bomb from his belt and tore the metal ring with my teeth.

"Run!" I yelled at Kaito. He nodded and I tossed the grenade over a pile of cars. Shrieks and cries of dying Creatures filled our ears as Kaito continued to take me back to base.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap, Rin," Luka sighed, cleaning my wound. I hissed as she sprayed a liquid into the wound. "What the hell did you do to your leg?" She placed a few foam squares into my mouth and adjusted her rubber glove. "This is going to hurt." I started biting down on the foam as she started pulling the bullets from my leg. My screams of pain were reduced in frequency due to the foam, but it did nothing to ease the excrutiating pain shooting through my body. "Just a few more." Turns out, the three bullets in my leg where in there deep and Luka had to get some sterile tweezers and dig them out. By the time she finished, my face was soaked in painful tears and the all the foam in my mouth were torn in half. I spat them out unto the floor and Luka coated my wound with the healing cream made with complex enhancers to make wounds grow faster. If I used too much of that stuff, I'd get cancer. Luckily, it's never happened...more then twice.<p>

"T-thanks, Luka," I said, wiping my tears. She smiled and patted my head.

"There's an extra jacket in your locker," she said, cleaning up the station. "Also, we've found another recruit. He's your age so miku assigned you as his partner."

"What?"

"Sorry Rin, you were the only one without a partner," Luka said.

"But what about-"

"No buts," an airy voice snapped. Luka and I turned towards the door and Miku stood there with a glare. "You're going to be his partner Rin, end of story. Plus you two kinda look the same and you're probably the only one who won't kill him due to his attitude...probably." I sighed and jumped off the table.

"What's his name?"

"Len," Miku answered. "Take off your jacket. It's bloody and ruined." I rolled my eyes, but complied anyway. Under my jacket, I wore only a black bra (which was actually pretty slutty, but they couldn't find anything else that would fit me) and black short shorts. We, as Vocaloid, dress according to our rank. What pattern of color you had-solids were high ranked-, the higher rank you were. My jacket is light blue, meaning that I was second rank to Miku. Miku wore a fuchsia tube top and a grey-blue miniskirt with a silver star hanging off of it. Miku's partner was Kaito, the guy who saved me. He was with her on first rank and he wore a blue shirt under his black coat. Third in rank were Luka and Gakupo and fourth rank was Meiko and Kiyoteru who wore only fire patterns of their outfits.

"Alright, let's see the rookie."

* * *

><p><strong>And now, I shall study :D<strong>


	2. Episode 1: Scene 2

**Hey lookie. An update :D I'm glad you like the story /o/ I got it from a pretty old picture...and Half Life 2 :D -shot-**

**I don't own Vocaloid or the Picture or the Half Life series. Just the plot 8D.**

**P.S. F.M. Vocaloid. FAN MADE. FREE MEN? Half Life reference :D**

* * *

><p>Miku lead me into a recuperation center where all of our lower ranks stay to get healed. It's not like we have an endless supply of that healing cream, it's expensive according to Luka. Only she would know since she's the only one who makes that stuff. Luckily, there were only a few Vocaloid in the center at the moment; just healing up their minor wounds. It's a good thing we're allies with the F.M. Vocaloid. They were the international Free Men Vocaloid; available to any of the Vocaloid around the world if they needed support on their wars.<p>

"Over here," Miku said, pointing to a silhouette behind a white curtain. "Stay here." I nodded and she walked over to the curtain, walking inside the closed off area. I could see them talking, but heard nothing. It was probably the sound proof curtains Gakupo made. I don't think it's a very good invention if someone was dying, wouldn't you say? After a few minutes, Miku stomped out of the area and went to me. Now, Miku never wore her feeling on her sleeve. But she was super pissed and, by the looks of it, was going to be as dangerous as an active volcano about erupt.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Just meet the guy," she hissed. "Dinner's in a few." With that, she stomped out of the center angrily and I laughed. She was probably going to have a smoke later. I walked over to the opening of the curtains and pulled back to let myself inside. I didn't expect to see a mirror on the bed...wait. This wasn't a mirror. I had my black bow in my hair. This person had his in a ponytail. And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be almost completely naked like this guy.

"Hi there," he said, looking at me with surprise in his cerulean blue eyes. I walked into the area, letting the curtain fall behind me.

"Hey yourself," I said, calmly. "Alright, let's get down to it. My name's Rin and we're partners. You're gonna help Vocaloid get rid of the infestation caused by Utau." I shifted my weight to one leg and continued. "Because we found you on the battleground, you'll be on our side."

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked, smirking. "Maybe I'm part of Utau and am here to infiltrate." I smirked and pulled out my pistol, aiming for his head.

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked, almost singing it. "Time to die." I pulled the trigger and he looked at me in complete shock. A real bullet tore next to his head and lodged itself into the metal backboard of the bed. I blew on the tip of my gun and slid it into its holder giving him time to think about his next sentence. I honestly love doing my job.

"W-why did you do that?"

"Because you're a spy, duh," I said, giving him attitude. "I play dirty, Len, don't test me."

"How did you know my name?"

"I'm second in command here," I explained. "I know everything. Now, are you going to be a good little boy or do I have to train you the way Luka trained Gakupo?" He frowned.

"How did she do that?" he asked. I'm glad he did. I dug into a compartment on my belt and pulled out a leather, old fashioned whip. He gulped.

* * *

><p>It's a good thing Len didn't have more than a few scratches because I was ready to train him like a dog. I sent him to Gakupo to get his own uniform, which was suppose to match mine. If you asked me, he should've had to earn his way into being my partner. Seriously, we find a rookie on the field and suddenly he's the second in command's partner. Who's bright idea was thins anyway? It's a slap to the face to everyone who had to climb the ranks the old fashion way.<p>

A few years ago, Miku and I entered Vocaloid as child prodigies. It makes sense since both of our parents suffered from extreme paranoia after being in a few wars themselves. Miku and I were best friends when we were little as well. She was the only perso my parents let me see other than themselves. Miku's mom was actually my mother's friend and when she died, my parents adopted Miku themselves. So technically, we're god sisters or something. Anyway, my parents trained us both until we were about fourteen, which was when we were enrolled in Vocaloid. If you're wondering, I'm seventeen at the moment.

"Rin, catch." I turned around and Gakupo tossed me a new, blue jacket to replace my last one. "Try not to ruin it this time." He gave me a small smile and I laughed.

"Don't count on it," I responded. "Now, how's the rookie?"

"See for yourself." I pulled on my jacket and walked into the fitting room hall way. Gakupo lead me down to the last stall and I kicked the door open.

"HOLY SHIT!" Len yelled, falling against the mirror. Looks like pretty boy here was examining himself.

"Sorry, rookie," I said, observing him. He wore a gray vest over an orange shirt with a hoodie. I could barely see the blackish blue under armor peaking out from his shirt. For his bottoms, he wore a pair of black, long shorts with compartments around his waist. He wore high top combat boots which were fit for running like mine, except my boots wrapped around my calves. "He looks good, Gaku-perv. Keep up the good work."

"Hey!" Gakupo snapped. I laughed and pulled Len up.

"Alright, rookie," I said, cracking the whip in my hand. "Let's get you a weapon...and hope that your armor's bullet proof."

"You know, I'll be more motivated if you had a larger chest like that teal hair-" _Crack_. "OW!"

"GET MOVING, ROOKIE!"

* * *

><p>Oh Rin xD Back to studying o/


	3. Episode 1: Scene 3

**Next chapter :D I'm glad you guys like it xD And don't worry, you'll see much male vocaloid abuse :D xDDD Sorry to those whoe don't like it 8D **

**I don't own Vocaloid, the Picture, or any of the Half life series. I just enjoy them like any other otaku :DDDD -shot-**

* * *

><p>You know what? It's empowering to know you have superiority over someone. My empowerment was my whip, my superiority was over that rookie bastard. Making fun of my chest...I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M ALMOST A B 38 LIKE MIKU. <em>Cough<em>. You didn't hear me say that. Anyway, right now I was whipping Len into shape. And I mean that literally. We ran laps in the running gym of the training center and when ever he slowed down, I cracked the whip at his heels. At this point, I really hope he doesn't become a masochist.

"Rin!" I stop for a moment and turned towards the voice. From the balcony that over looked the gym and waved back at my brunette friend, Meiko. She jogged downstairs and I looked back at Len who was collapsed on the ground.

"You can take a break, rookie," I said, cheerfully.

"Rinny!" Meiko called, jumping onto my back.

"HOLY CRAP!" I yelled, falling. "Meiko! You know you're heavier than I am!" She laughed and rolled off of me. I sat up and dusted off my jacket. "Jeez, I think you broke my back."

"Sorry!" she chirped. "Anyway, how's that rookie doing?" Meiko was one of the older people in the top group. She was about twenty, more or less. And before you say anything about her-

"Holy shit, your jugs are HUGE!" Len exclaimed, walking over to us.

...

I busted out laughing as Meiko took the whip from me. She held both ends of the whip and pulled them apart to emit a loud, sharp, cracking sound. You see, Meiko doesn't like it at ALL when people mention her breast. The only reason she didn't get a breast reduction was because Miku wanted to use her to distract the male Utau soldiers. I'll let your mind imagine what happens next. She basically, she flirts with them, seduces them, takes them to her room, and ...kills them. What did you think I was gonna say? You pervert. Haha, just kidding.

"Meiko, take it easy on him," I joked. Meiko had that evil glare in her eyes and continued her whipping at Len's feet. Poor guy got another work out by running from her. Damn, I wish I had popcorn.

"MEIKO, THAT'S ENOUGH." Meiko slowed to a stop and we averted our attention to Miku who tapped her foot angrily. She walked up to Meiko and snatched the whip from her. "As much as I enjoy his pain, you have to get back to training the lower rank." She pointed to me. "Rin, it's your job to train him. If isn't... _house broken_ by the next week, expect consequences for both you and him." She handed me the whip and dragged Meiko out by the ear. I stood up and sighed.

"Rookie, you heard the boss," I said, curling the whip up. "Since I'm merciful, we're going to take a break and I'm going to lecture you." I slid the whip back into its compartment and pulled out a collar and leash. "This is how we train people like you in the high ranks. Don't look at me like that; it's not a shock collar...yet." I quickly slid it around his neck and made sure he didn't choke himself on it.

"Kinky," he said, winking.

"Bad dog." Zap.

"YOU SAID IT WASN'T A SHOCK COLLAR!"

"And you said you were part of Utau," I retaliated. "Point is, everyone lies." I tugged gently on the leash. "Let's go for a walk, boy." He complied and we walked out of the training center.

"Hey, your name's Rin, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why are you training me so hard?" he asked. I stopped and turned to him with a look that said 'Are you stupid?' "Hey, it's just a question."

"So you don't DIE when we're on the battleground," I said. "Obviously." He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I'm not stupid enough to die on the battleground," he responded. "Just try me." I raised my eyebrow.

"Alright then," I said, smirking. "Let's get you out there, but I want you to know that I'm not going to save your stupid ass."

* * *

><p>We were at the gates that lead to the battleground. They where large, blackish-blue gates that towered above our heads to prevent access to the base. Beyond it, you could hear the gunfire and shouts from the different parties fighting against each other. I removed the leash from Len's collar, but that's as much as I could do. It was necessary to keep the collar on him for tracking...and I forgot the keys upstairs that unlock the thing. Len was taking deep breathes to calm his nerves as I loaded up his shotgun. When I looked back at him, he had a brave face of, almost bored. I'm not stupid. I saw the fear in his eyes. Ha.<p>

"Ready for this?" I asked him.

"Bring it." I nodded and went to the control room. Kiyoteru was monitoring the cameras that are placed on the gates and I pointed to something under a pile of car rubble.

"Oh no..." I gasped. "Kiyo, open the gates! I need to get out there!" He nodded.

"Stock up, first," he warned. I groaned and slid a few bullets into my compartments. I ran out to Len and tossed him the shotgun.

"We're going out on the field," I told him. He nodded and I zipped up my jacket. "OPEN THE GATE, KIYO!" As the gate slowly opened, Len tapped my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"It's not good," I said. "I'm trusting you right now. I don't want to die and I don't want my friend out there to die. You better do your best, got it?" Realization must have smacked him because he gave me a serious nod and we carefully slipped through the gates. I tapped my pocket and Len slung back his shoutgun around his back before joined me behind a ruined car. "Listen, my friend is in the giant hotel's parking lot over there." I pointed to a far offsign in the distance.

"Alright," he said.

"I know you're scared, but use that adrenaline as an advantage," I told him. "Now, let's g-" I quickly drew my pistol and stood up, shooting one of the Utau soldiers in the forehead. I hooked my arm around Len's and yanked him with me as we escaped into the underground sewage pipes. It was getting to uncomfortable, so I settled with holding his hand. "That was close..."

"Rin, over there," Len said, swinging his shotgun around. My eyes widened. A Creature.

"Don't move," I told him. "Fire when I say." He nodded and aimed. I blew a sharp, crisp whistle that echoed through the tunnel. The Creature spotted us and came racing. "Now!" Len pulled the trigger and shot the Creature right between the eyes. "Nice shot." He winked and we continued down the edges.

* * *

><p><strong>RAWR. NEW FANFICTION. SO DISTRACTING. How do you turn it off? D: Oh btw, I'm out early today :D<strong>


	4. Episode 1: Scene 4

**Oohhh! That's from the song Karakuri Burst! It's a Kagamine Song :D It's been out for a while and my friend, Drew, showed the song to me~ Okay, so here's the next chapter and no, I'm not finished with my finals yet xD**

**I don't own Vocaloid, the Picture, etc, you know what, I only own the plot. That's it. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"C'mon," I whispered to Len. Have you ever been in a deserted sewage pipe system underneath a battleground? Well, it smells of the unique smell of rotting carcasses and old sewage that used to link to both of our buildings. You know, before we found out the Creatures laid their nasty eggs in there and we had to nuke the place. Afterwards, the Creatures started laying eggs in the bodies of the fallen. Let's just say it's not fun when you shoot your dead friend. No seriously. "We can find ammo laying around here, if we're lucky. The sewers are a very popular environment to shoot someone's brains out."

"So how do we know we're safe?" Len asked.

"We don't," I said, simply. "But I know these tunnels by heart, so that provides an advantage. Anyway, follow-" I heard a click and saw Len pointing the shotgun right at my face. "What the hell? This is not time for playing games." He didn't move the gun away and seemed to look straight through me. He smirked and tightened the grip he had on my hand I held his with. Crap. No, not crap. SHIT.

"Goodbye." Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>POV<p>

I walked through the hallways of the Vocaloid Base, trying to find the person I needed the most at the moment. You know, looking at this building for the first time, you'd think that it was some type of hospital mixed in with a government office and a military base. No one was ever relaxed here; there were always people to take care of, Creatures to dissect, Utau to torture, etc. Sometimes you just wish you could stop it all and just relax. I was suppose to be with Meiko in the training facility, but I decided it was time for a small break. Never before have I wandered into this part of the area. Everything looked so...prestigious. The carpets here were a blue velvet red and the halls were golden with fancy paint swirls on them. How strange.

"Hey you!" I looked off to the side and saw a pink haired, busty woman striding up to me. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Uh...looking around?" I responded. The woman looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Around the restricted part of the entire facility?" she asked. "I don't think so. What's your name, girl?"

"Megumi Poid," I mumbled. She was very intimidating, I felt sorry for anyone who had to work with her.

"Well, this is the Officer's Quarters," she said. "And if you don't want to be immediately deployed out onto that battleground, I suggest you leave and return to the lower ranks." She looked at me one more time. "Megumi...You're Gakupo's little sister?"

"Cousin, ma'am," I corrected.

"Are you here to see him?" she asked. I nodded. "Sorry, he's out on the battleground. Apparently something's gone seriously wrong out there since our second in command has issued a distress call."

"Distress call?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, with a sigh. "Only Kiyoteru, Meiko, and I are here to watch base and the soldiers."

"Do you know what it's about?" I asked.

"One of our sentries is apparently in deep trouble," she said.

"That's weird, I thought sentries were suppose to take these risks and that it was their jobs to manage their lives," I said, crossing my arms. The woman gave me a sad look.

"Well, this sentry was appointed by our second command," she responded. "Apparently, our second in command adopted her. This sentry is only nine years old." Oh my carrot.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

The sound of the gunshot ran through out the entire sewer system and for once, I closed my eyes in fright. When no pain came, I cracked open one of my eyelids and saw Len looking over my shoulder, a relieved look on his face. I turned around and saw a dead Utau soldier a few feet behind me, who would have slashed me in half with her medievil looking sword. I crouched down and threw her sword into the nasty ass sludge then searched her body for any sort of ammo. I found a few pistol bullets and added them into my compartment.

"Did I scare you?" Len asked, smirking.

"Do it again and I chop your balls off after this," I hissed. "C'mon."

"I want to hear a thank you first," he said, standing his ground. I groaned.

"Fine," I hissed. "Thanks for killing something. Let's go!" He frowned and pulled back at my arm.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later!" I growled. "Let's go!" He reluctantly nodded and we continued, sprinting this time, down the sewage pipe. After a bit, we came up to a rusted ladder, but it still looked fine to climb up. I crawled up first and found myself exactly were I wanted, the junkyard. As soon as I pulled myself up, Len's head popped out from the hole.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if your wore a skirt," he said. I really wish I had my whip.

"M-Momma!" I heard her cry. "Momma! I'm scared! Momma!" My eyes widened as I saw my little girl being surrounded by Utau soldiers. "P-please don't hurt me!"

"Look at this, a kid!" one of them said. "Aw, how cute is she?" He kicked dust in her eyes and my heart broke.

"Rin," Len called. I looked at him and he stole my pistols, placing them in my hand. "Don't just stand there." I nodded and snuck up behind the soldier. There were three in total. "I'll help." One. Two. Three. Our guns went off in complete sync as each of them fell down not even expecting it.

"M-Momma?" I ran over to her and she looked so scared. "M-Momma!"

"Shhh, it's okay, Yuki," I said, carefully pulling her out. "I'm here now..." She sobbed into my chest and I rocked her gently. Who let her out into the battle field? I'm going to kill who ever did this to my baby!

"Whoa, you're a mom?" Len asked, surprised.

"Don't be an idiot," I hissed. "Yuki's adopted. I found her on the streets one and a half years ago."

"Wow..." he said, impressed. A whistling sound. Oh no.

"HIT THE DECK!" I screamed, covering Yuki's body with my own. Five feet away, a bomb detonated and the only things that filled my mind, were Yuki and Len's safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I made Rin motherly :DDDDDD -shotdead- And I thought it was cute, sooooo~ Ehehehehe. Did you like the Gumi switch? She'll be important for later on. Anyway, I'm gonna go study some Spanish now o/**


	5. Episode 1: Scene 5

**I'm trying to keep the daily updates cause I like this story :D -shot- Anyway, I like Yuki because she's adorable and stuffz but she's not one of my favorites. Miki's in my top three and I'll give you one guess who the others in my top three are :DDDDDD -shot-**

**I only own the plot...but, I would like some cake that isn't a lie :D**

* * *

><p>When the dust cleared away, I pulled my jacket front over my face and Yuki's shirt over hers. She didn't dare to talk and I tried to look over at Len. Where was he? I held Yuki close to me and crawled over to his body. His front looked fine... I placed Yuki down and gently swiped my fingers across his back. My fingers came back bloody with burned pieces of cloth and flesh. Oh no. I dug into one of my compartments and pulled out a radio.<p>

"Base? Come in! We have an emergency!" I said, as calmly as I could. "We have a second rank down, suffering from serious injuries and a little girl. I repeat, second rank down and a little girl!"

"Roger that," Kaito's voice came back. "Gaku and I are heading to your location." I sighed and switched my radio for some gauze I kept just in case of emergency.

"Momma, is his going to be alright?" Yuki asked.

"Just hand me some of your gauze, sweetie," I said, stripping Len's vest off. Yuki handed me her roll and I completely stripped Len of his top half. Don't worry, I've done it before. This kind of burn, if you're untrained, should only be handled by a professional (I'm trained). I sat him up and he groaned in pain. "Yuki, hold him up." She complied and I started to wrap the gauze around his body. Len hissed and bit his lip to withstand the pain. I felt so sorry for him... I pulled out my pistol and told them to stay where they were. Around the junkyard was a small well not many people knew about. It was a great reservoir if we ever needed water. Where was it...?

"Aah!" I heard Yuki scream and then a gunshot. I turned around and saw a giant Creature, dead, next to her. I'm so glad I taught her to use her pistol correctly. I continued to look for the well. It was cleverly hidden behind a pile of trash, but there was a tool shed. There might be supplies... I couldn't risk it. I quickly took the bucket of water back to Len and used his shirt to wash his back. I left a bit of space in the gauze to carefully pore the water through and wash away the damaged skin and blood. Len's face was twisted up in agonizing pain and I frowned.

"Yuki, give me the vial of that healing cream I gave you," I order. Yuki nodded, quickly fumbling in her bad for it. It was two ounces, but that was enough. I pulled the stopper off the vial and dripped it down his back. Instantly, he gave a sigh of relief and his face relaxed. "Better?"

"Y-yeah..." he said, panting.

"Rin! Yuki!"

"Over here Kaito!" I screamed. "Hurry!" I sighed in relief when I saw Kaito and Gakupo jog over to us and looked over at Len. "We have to get him to Luka. Take Yuki back to and make sure Yuki's in Luka's care, understand?" Kaito nodded and Gakupo and Len over his shoulder. "I need to finished a couple of things first. I can't have them here, it's just too dangerous."

"Understood," Kaito said, picking Yuki up.

"M-Momma?" she called. I kissed her cheek.

"Mama will be back in an hour, sweetie," I told her. "Just stay with Auntie Luka, okay?" Yuki nodded and they used the sewage system to make there way back. As for me, I turned back towards the tool shed. My first impulse was that there was something important in there...why not check? I walked back to the tool shed and touched the door's surface. It was rotten wood, considering that the wood broke at my touch. Here goes nothing... I took a deep breath and kicked the door down. On the inside, it looked pretty normal...rot, ivy, etc. What caught my attention was a picture frame. I walked over to a crate propped next to an old mattress and picked up the picture. This picture... I quickly opened the frame and took the picture, along with a small medallion- a wreath encircling a feather. It's time I learned a little bit about this picture.

* * *

><p>Gumi POV<p>

I learned pretty soon that this lady I was talking to was the third in command, Luka Megurine. No wonder she had such a powerful presence... We were talking before about the second in command's daughter, but I decided to change the subject to something less despressing. We started talking about how she trained my cousin to stop perving around and how she had to use a gun instead of a whip because Gakupo kept thinking it was pretty kinky. How am I related to this guy again...?

"Luka!" We turned to the side and saw Gakupo and three other people come towards us. Well, technically only two of them were walking. The blue haired guy was cradling a sobbing, black haired, little girl and Gakupo was carrying a beat up looking blonde kid over his shoulder.

"Oh my god," Luka gasped. "Is that Len?"

"Yeah, it turns out his entire back's burned," Gakupo said seriously. "Rin gave him enough of the cream to ease his pain, but it's wearing off. This kid's gonna o down if you don't treat him soon."

"Understood," Luka said, tying back her hair. "Gumi, you want to become a medic like me, don't you?" I looked at her in surprise and nodded. It was a fact that randomly came up. "Then come with me. You'll be my cute apprentice." Gakupo's face twisted into a sort of unsure look.

"You sure? She's only sixteen," he said.

"She'll need practice when she's young," Luka snapped. "Or is it that you're questioning my decision?"

"N-NO MA'AM!"

"I'm sorry to interupt your conversation," a rapsy voice hissed. "BUT THE PAIN ON MY BACK WILL SOON BE IN YOUR BALLS IF YOU DON'T HELP ME." Whoa, pissy little guy. Gakupo quickly rushed him into the operating room and Luka slipped on her gloves.

"Gumi, put some gloves on," Luka ordered. "His burns are pretty bad, I'll need your help." She looked up at the little girl and the blue haired man. "Did Rin tell me to babysit?" The blue haired man nodded solemnly. "Do me a favor and look after her for a bit...is she hurt?"

"Only a few scratches, but I can clean those up by myself," he said.

"Then why are you standing there?" Luka snapped. "Get to it." She looked back at the boy on the table. "Gumi, I want you to get the antiseptic. It's in that closet over there." She went to the sink and started soaking towels in ice water. "Lucky, it's hurting him."

"HOW IS THAT LUCKY?"

"Shut up, Len," Luka snapped. "It's lucky because it's only a second degree burn. A third degree and I'd need to get Miki in here to help me as well. So count your blessings. While you're counting, learn how to shut up, alright?" She carefully placed the towel on his back and I gave her the bottle of antiseptic. "Len, how does your back feel?"

"Like hell came on my back."

"Good," she said. "This will make it as if hell _was_ your back." I won't even describe this scene because it's just screaming and a slight bit of sadistic laughing. "Alright, alright. I'm adding the cream." She went to the freezer and took out a car of white cream that had the label 'toxic'. Was that the right jar?

"Luka?" I asked. "That says toxic."

"That's because it is," she explained. "Too much is toxic and it's almost as bad as radiation poisoning. But if applied in the right amount, it'll heal so quickly, you wouldn't even know he was hurt in the first place." She started coating his burns lightly with the cream and quickly place it back into the freezer and locked it. I was focus on the boy's back, watching as the skin turned from black to red to pink to cream. She was right...! There wasn't a single mark on his back to show about his burn...it's amazing...how did she make that...?

"Aah..." he sighed. "Thanks, Luka..." He sat up on the table and face me. H-holy c-crap... Blood rushed to my face and I covered my mouth. He had the body of...maybe a swimmer? Honestly, it was hot... He was lean, but lightly muscled... His face was...probably angelic and devilish at the same time while having a perminent bad boy smirk on his face... I wonder how old he is...

"No problem," she sighed. "Where's Rin?"

"She stayed behind to check out something," he answered. Luka gave him a looked. "You don't think she found the shed, do you?"

"...you better hope she didn't or else," Luka said, quickly. She spotted me again and for once, her brave, cool composure faltered. "Len, can you do me a favor and take care of Yuki...and not teach her anything that might get Rin pissed off to kingdom come?" Len chuckled and nodded. "Oh and first, go get a damn shirt. Gumi's one flex from a nosebleed."

"Well I do have that affect on the ladies." _Crack_. I jumped at the sound to see a blonde girl with a whip at the door. In my opinion, she was pretty with a girlish, very powerful charm. I have to admit though, her clothes where pretty trampish...I liked the black bow, though. It's pretty cool. She dragged the whipped behind her and gripped Len's black collar that circled his neck.

"You need to learn respect," she hissed. "You can't talk to Luka or anyone like that, understand? Because I WILL whip your ASS so hard, you'll be visiting her EVERY DAY." He flinched and she smirked. I frowned. Sure he was cocky, but why did she have to be so mean? Was Luka like this to Gakupo too? I walked to her and pushed her way.

"Stop it!" I snapped. "Don't do that! Can't you see he's just recovering?" She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"Who are you?" she asked. Before I could answer, Luka gripped my shoulder and answered for me.

"She's my newest apprentice," she said, calmly. Rin glared at me and curled up her whip.

"Teach her respect," she snapped. "If it wasn't obvious, I'm _not_ in a good mood." She attached a leash to Len's collar and tugged him off the table...like a dog...

"STOP IT!" I shrieked. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HIGH IN RANK HE IS? HE'S GOING TO BE THE SECOND IN RANK'S PARTNER!" She looked at me and laughed. "W-what?" She gave me a good hard look.

"Honey, I am second rank." My voice caught in my throat. What a horrible leader.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a long chapterrr~ Okay, the reason I made the last part in Gumi's POV is because I want you guys to see Rin's not lolipops and gumidrops- I MEAN GUMDROPS. That was an actual typo xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :D <strong>


	6. Episode 1: Scene 6

**Ehehehehehe biatchy Rin :D -shot- I'm really glad that you like the story xD If it wasn't obvious by now, it's a sort of...twisted story. You'll see xD**

**I only own the plot!~**

* * *

><p>"I don't have time for this," I groaned. I looked at Luka and pulled the mediallion out of my pocket. Her eyes widened in shock and her hand flew to her mouth. "I found this, Luka. You'll never guess where. Let's just say, I found the picture too. And I'm definitely <em>not<em> happy." I looked at Len and he snatched the mediallion from me. "As for you." I took the collar and snapped it in half with my hands. "You're no longer going to be my partner. I refuse. I'm sending you back down the ranks along with her." I pointed to the green haired girl. "She's not even suppose to be in here. This is the medical center for the elite in Vocaloid. You have no right."

"I said she could stay," Luka said, boldly.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm a higher rank than you and I say she goes down," I snapped. I looked back at the green haired girl and she looked like she was close to tears. I wasn' in the mood. Not. At. All. "Luka, if you refuse, I'm sending you down in ranks as well."

"I'll tell Miku," Luka said, but her face was breaking.

"Everyone knows that the 'first rank' is the decoy," I snapped. "Miku has to keep up her role so I can do mine." Luka looked down at the floor and I knew I won. I knew what I said and what I meant. Miku Hatsune maybe the 'leader' of Vocaloid, but I owned it all. Vocaloid was my company before the war. It was an inheritance from my great grandfather who knew nothing but peace in helping others. Vocaloid was a hospital before it was a base. A hospital for the special patients who needed people to talk to. People to understand. This was a mental institution.

"Rin, I need to talk to you in private," Len said, quietly. He took my hand and lead me out into the hall. His face was serious, a look I remember when seeing that photo. He gripped my wrist and squeezed tightly on it, making me drop the knife in my hand. As it clatter to the floor, he pinned me against the wall and looked at me straight in the eyes. No... I pushed his away and he slammed into the other side of the wall.

"NO!" I shrieked. "I REFUSE TO BE HYPNOTIZED AGAIN!" I ran down the hall and into the staircase. From there, I climbed up until I got to my suite, a place only a few people had access to. When I shut the door, Yuki ran up to me and hugged me around the waist, happily calling me.

"Momma!" she chirped. "You're home!"

"Honey, why aren't you taking your shower?" I asked. She looked at me and cutely played with her thumbs. "I thought Daddy was going to be here too..." I stroked her hair and kissed her head. "Daddy and Momma are having a fight, sweetie. Go take a shower and what ever you do, don't look into Daddy's eyes. Understand?"

"But...they're so pretty..." she said. "Just like yours Momma...isn't that why Daddy fell in love with you in the first place?"

"Daddy's a douchebag, sweetie," I said, turning her around. "Now go take a shower and go to your room. I'll bring you up your dinner."

"You can't cook though!"

"Go to your room Yuki!" I snapped. She rushed straight out and I sighed, leaning against the wall. This was absolutely horrible... You must be confused, but I'll explain... When I searched around that cabin, I had a sensation of warmth. A protective place. Everything, though, looked as if no one had touched it for nine years. I wanted to know why it felt so familiar...why it was so sad too. That's when I saw the picture. It was a group picture, kinda like a family picture. You know, where the mother and father, children, family. Yeah. You want to see it? I certainely think it's cute.

I went to lay on the couch and dug the old photo out of my pocket. There were several people in this photo. I bet you're dying to know who's in it. Well, there's Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, my half sister Yumi Motone, Len, Yuki as a baby, and myself...holding Yuki. I can remember everything they wanted me to forget...my life, my children, my friends, Len. He cause this. Yuki...she's my real daughter and he knew that. He knew everything. I hate that. He never told me...forcing me to forget... I can handle the memories! I'm not some weak, powerless, little girl! ...Why couldn't he trust me on that? I turned my head to the side and was inches away was Len. I quickly turned my back to him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Not sorry enough," I responded.

"I'll let you whip me again."

"I'm not a sadist."

"I'll cook dinner."

"...it's a start." He chuckled and walked off, either to say hi to Yuki or to make dinner. Or both. Honestly, I felt so hurt, I wanted to shriek into my pillow. He hypnotized me, but...I can't remember why. It's the only thing I can't remember now. I held my fist to my face and stared at the medallion I kept it it. This medallion was the seal of Vocaloid. It's the old one before we used a giant V with stars circling around it. I'm going to guess that either it or the picture was the activation key needed to restore my memory... I pushed myself up on the couch until I was sitting up. I reached into my jacket and pulled out the small, silver dogtag that hung from my neck. It had the second rank symbol on it; a 2 with wings. I unhooked the chain and slid the medallion on to keep it with me. I should probably change...

"Len," I called. "Give Yuki dinner in her room." I stood up and forced myself to get into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and splash ice cold water onto my face. I never saw those arms circle around me and Len pin me to the wall with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Ughhhh. I didn't actually rewrite this chapter so much as alter the crap outta it. I feel like it's moving a bit too fast, but then again...it's like...good enough. So yeah, sorry about the wait Dx<strong>


	7. Episode 2: Scene 1

**Hey everyone, I'm currently obsessed with the Korean band "Boyfriend". It's totally sexy and even my skype's nickname is after one of the guys in the group ;D -shot for being a crazed fantrap- Anyway, I chose to include Rosey's character into this story because I FELT LIKE IT. :D **

**I only own the plot and everything belongs to their rightful owner. Like Rose to Rosey-chan 8D -shot-**

* * *

><p>I gripped Len's shirt and tried pushing him away, but it wasn't any use. His hand hooked onto my waist and his knee split my legs at my thighs. I tried not to melt, but I was ice that touched fire. My hands moved from his shirt to his hair, gripping it and pulling him closer. Wow, I'm extremely weak. Emotionally, that is. As for physically, it's obvious I was meant for killing. Anyway, the kiss. It was better than oranges and I take oranges very, VERY seriously. He tried to reach up into my jacket, butI stop his arm and broke the kiss, panting for breath.<p>

"Stop...Yuki's room is a few doors away," I said, between breaths. He smirked, kissing my neck.

"I missed you so much," he sighed. His hot breath hit my neck, making my body shiver against his.

"Momma, what are you doing?" My breath caught and I turned to see Yuki at the door, completely dressed for bed. She looked closely at Len, almost as if she was making sure he was fit to be in her presence. "Are you sure you're my Daddy?" Len chuckled and pulled something out from his pocket.

"Can I see your necklace, Yuki-chan?" he asked. I watched as Yuki pulled out her own dogtag- it had K2 in wings on it- and Len hooked his own old medallion onto her chain. "There you go, kid." He kissed her head and she cringed. "What's wrong?"

"You kissed Momma and now my hair's wet!" she complained. I laughed and Len patted her head. "Where's dinner."

"Kitchen," Len said, picking her up. "Let's go get some, hm?" I rolled my eyes and shut the door. I started up the water and sat on the sink till I saw the steam gather onto the mirror. I needed the hottest shower I could get today...

* * *

><p>I stood at in front of my full body mirror, blow drying my wet hair. Honestly, I hated the blow drier, just because it was way too loud. Like a vacuum. Then again, I was with a gun for ninety percent of my entire life, so you think I wouldn't be bothered with loud noises. Well, I am. Anyway, my hair fell a bit past my shoulders which mean I might need a haircut soon...again. I unplugged it and sighed, walking out to get some water. I'm gonna tell you what I'm wearing at the moment because it's important. I wore a spaghetti strap, black, top and white shorts. Early, I made sure Yuki was asleep, mostly because she liked waking up in the middle of the night and playing video games if we didn't make sure she was asleep.<p>

"...I don't think she does..." I carefully pinned my back to the wall. Doesn't Len know not to talk out loud like that? I shuffled quietly till I was at the end of the wall. It was kind of an instict to listen in to other people's converstaion, but can you blame me? I was trained for this kind of thing. "No, she'll hate me if I hypnotize her again." Damn straight. "Yuki does; I told her. As for Rin, I don't think she know about Yuki." What about Yuki...? "It's almost midnight, Luka... I got to go to sleep. And also, Rin's listening in on my conversation and she doesn't think I noticed. Yeah, bye." He shut his phone and I sighed, walking out.

"Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't have been listening," I said, leaning against the wall.

"I don't blame you," Len said, dropping his phone on to the couch. "It's hard to not stalk me." He winked and I rolled my eyes, making him chuckle. "Now, how about you let me sleep with you tonight, hmm?" I bit my tongue to not snap at him and thought about an answer. Two could play at this game.

"Well, there's another guy in my bed at the moment, so maybe tomorrow," I said, walking to the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Len asked, jogging after me. "You're joking, right?" I pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and casually shrugged.

"Sure, we can say that," I said, playing with the cap. "But you know me, guys just can't keep their hands off!" Len's eyes widened and I felt a pang of guilt hit me. "That's not fair. You can play this game and I can't?" In an instant, his face relaxed and he sighed.

"It's just...the last time you said that it was true," he responded.

"Last time?" He looked at me with pained look and ran his fingers through his hair, releasing the hair elastic. "What do you mean by last time?" He bit his lip and wuickly changed the subject.

"I'll tell you if you let me sleep with you tonight," he said, with a small smile.

"...just tonight," I said, screwing the cap back on the bottle. His smile got a bit bigger and he went towards bed for himself. So far, the only thing I can remember about anything was that I was dating Len at some point, owning Vocaloid, getting hypnotized by Len, adopting Yuki because Miku found her on the streets, parts of my childhood with Miku, meeting the seniors of Vocaloid, seeing the war start, and everything else up to now. I guess there were somethings I didn't remember...well what ever they are, I want to remember them soon. Hopefully Len won't hypnotize me this time.

"Rin, are you coming?" I heard him call. I jogged back into my room and closed the door behind me. He was brushing his teeth at the sink so I looked through my closet for pants or something. My feelings towards Len were friendly at most, but I did have a feeling I loved him a while ago, I guess. Oh well, something might have happened, but I guess I'll figure that out later. I felt Len's arm hook around my stomach and tug my body to his.

"Hey, it's too hot to wear pants," he whispered.

"Fine, just don't be pitching tents while we're in bed," I murmured. I let him drag me to bed, mostly because today was on of the most tiring days I've ever had. In one day, my baby girl gets caught in the war, I meet someone I never knew I was dating, scream at Luka (for the first time), and remember a crap load of memories my said boyfriend locked away for a reason I can't remember. "Now can you tell me about 'last time?'" He nodded and laid down next to me. He kissed my forehead, snapped his fingers, and I blacked out instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Update :D Don't worry, Rosey, your character's coming up soon!~<strong>


	8. Episode 2: Scene 2

**Let's start this party, shall we? :D -shot- **

**I don't own anything but the plot /o/**

* * *

><p>Gumi POV<p>

"That was horribly mean of her," I said, to my friend, Neru. I sat on my bed, watching my golden blonde friend text at what was like the speed of light. "I don't think she's a very good leader...she treats her partner so horribly... You should have seen her... She was pretty, but she treated him like a dog... Not only that, but she yelled at Luka too! Luka should have been the leader...not her." Neru sighed and, for once, placed her phone down.

"Our leader know exactly what she's doing," Neru said, giving me a look.

"But!"

"Gumi, think about it," Neru said, cutting me off. "Our second leader's been in this war since the very start. You're brand new and haven't been in any part of the battle. In fact, you're afraid to hold a gun. Our second leader's training her partner because her partner needs to be trained. Don't say Luka's any different, because I've been here long enough to see how Luka trained your relative. Luka treated him like a dog as well. So shut up and stop whining." I looked at her in shock as she loaded her pistols. Neru had never lectured me so calmly before and never has she defended anyone but herself...

"Neru, do you know our leader?" I asked. She stopped loading her pistol to think and returned to me with a serious face.

"Sure." I groaned and she laughed, exiting. "Hurry up Gumi! Meiko's gonna be pissed if we're late again." I grabbed my gloves and ran after her as quickly as I could. Before we got to Meiko's gym, I saw Rin pass in the hall. Neru made us both stop and salute. Rin saluted back, but called me out.

"I want to talk to you, kid," she said, pointing to me. "C'mon now. Neru... you can go on ahead." Neru nodded and continued as I followed Rin back into the elevator. She stayed silent and kept her composure. I couldn't...I want to yell at her so bad...

"Why?" I asked. She looked at me and I continued. "Why are you so awful? Why does Len always submit to what you want? Why are you the second in command? I'm glad that you're not the first in command! You'd probably kill all of us and- that's what you are, aren't you? You're probably a spy from Utau! You're playing us all, aren't you?" My hand slapped over my mouth and Rin looked at me in surprised. Oh no... I really did it now... I looked down and started rushing an apology to the floor.

"..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I looked up in surprise and she was laughing against the wall of the elevator with her arms holding her stomach. "O-oh my god, m-my stomach!" She kept laughing till the door opened and a surprised Luka looked towards Rin in confusion. Rin finally took in a deep breath and looked at Luka, wiping a tear away. "S-she told me the accusing story..."

"Oh," Luka said, giggling. "That story's been around for so long, it's just a joke among the upper ranks. It starts out as some new trainee accusing Rin of being an Utau spy and ranting on how they'll tell another high ranking person- It's been around for a while. Now c'mon Gumi. I've got somethings to teach you."

"What?" I asked. "I thought Rin didn't want me here...I wasn't high ranking."

"Actually, that's why I wanted to talk to you," Rin said, beckoning me off the elevator. I stepped off and we headed to Luka's section. "I'm really sorry about yelling out you so much. I wasn't in a really good mood. It was just a really bad day where my baby was caught in the battle and someone...betrayed me, but it's alright now. So, I'm officially promoting you to Luka's apprentice." I just stared at in her shock as she handed me a note with a winged 2 as a seal. "Give this to Gakupo. He'll get your new outfit ready." I stared at the letter, completely amazed. "Luka, teach her how to fight with bombs. I've gotten notes for Neru and she's not very happy with guns." Luka nodded and Rin started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm quickly.

"Wait, I-I'm really sorry about everything..." I said, bowing. "And um...how are you related to Neru?"

"Oh, Neru was one of my first friends here in Vocaloid," Rin said. "She's one of the scouts. She goes around and watched the others to tell me the potential of the rookies." She smiled and walked off, the air of mystery confusing me yet again...

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

As I walked to my office, I remember the events of last night. The minute I blacked out, my memories rushed into my head like a dream... And that dream was like a movie. It had been so heartbreaking, so intense...I just couldn't bare being in the same building as Len, much less the same bed. So, I woke up before he did and I was practicing in the gyms ever since. My heart hurt emotionally. And Yuki... I couldn't even look at her. I always woke her up in the morning, but I just couldn't... I wandered into Miku's office and sat on the brown leather couch, looking up to the ceiling. Miku was at her desk, but she never minded when I walked in like this. She was going through some papers and waited a bit before talking.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked, taking her glasses off. "You never sit on that couch unless you have something on your mind." I turned on my side and looked at her. "Is it Len? Did he do something?"

"No," I said, sighing. Miku frowned.

"Then what is it?" she asked, keeping her attention to me.

"Len let me remember some things," I said, holding my hand over my eyes. "It was about me and him...and Yuki." I watched Miku and she looked a bit nervous. "What's wrong?"

"I-I need to call Luka," she said, rushing out of the room. I sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. Yuki...she was my real child... Made when I cheated on Len.

* * *

><p><strong>OH LOOK, THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDS.<strong>


	9. Episode 2: Scene 3

**Even thought I wanted the story to keep the suspense of the last chapter, I must continue 8D **

**I don't own anything except the plot 8D**

* * *

><p>I fell asleep while waiting for Miku to bring Luka up to the office. The reason was because I didn't get my normal hours of sleep last night. For once, I was glad to dream a dreamless dream. It was relaxing and the darkness cooled my pounding head. The minute I woke up, I found myself shaking as if someone was carrying me. I looked up to see Kaito and sighed in relief. If it was Len, I'd probably freak out and lose my cool again. I just relax and enjoyed the ride as he carried me to Meiko's gym. Apparently, it was to let me help with the newbies and to whip them into shape. You know, Kaito was like an older brother to me. he was always nice, always helpful. Why didn't I love him instead of Len? No...that wouldn't be right. It would hurt anyone.<p>

"I'm going to put you down now, alright?" Kaito warned. I nodded and he placed me down. I noticed my clothes had changed from my Nike short and tank top to sweat pants and a comfy, forest green sweatshirt with the Vocaloid logo on it. "Miku changed you, don't worry." I nodded and started walking over to Meiko who was making the newbies run laps around the gym. When she saw me, she patted my head and told me to run with the newbies. I love Meiko, I really do, but she needs to stop ordering me around like I was one of her newbies again. But, nonetheless, I ran. Meiko knew better than anyone that I worked out to clear my head. It gave me the right kind of buzz booze could never give you. Best part: it's good for you and keeps you in shape.

"Hey Rin, what's wrong?" I turned to my side and saw Neru running along with me. She held her old cellphone in her hand and jogged to keep to my pace.

"I just have a lot on my mind, that's all," I sighed. She frowned and ran ahead of me...to trip me. I landed on the gym floor, on my face, groaning in pain. "Ow..."

"Okay Rin, this is heavy," Neru said, helping me up. "You never fall like that, especially when I try to trip you."

"I told you, I have a lot on my mind," I said, sighing.

"You want to tell me about it?" she asked. I shooked my head and she pulled me onto the resting benches. "Too bad, because you're telling me anyway."

* * *

><p>Talking to Neru made me feel a bit better about everything, but I still don't think I could face Len. All those memories...they still ache in my heart because... I'll admit it. Somewhere, a spring of emotion for him surged into my mind. It was scary, unexpected... I loved every minute of it. I could remember every sensation when we touched and I remembered the times when we kissed. And those memories were always haunted by the sin I commited against him... I knew I didn't deserve him by this point. I was blind to the pain when he saw Yuki. It made sense now... In the picture, his eyes were pained as well, but mine were filled with sinful joy. Yet, he treated Yuki as if she was his own child. Yet I, her real mother, couldn't bare to see her at the moment...<p>

"Rin." Hot tears blurred my vision as a warm hand pressed against my cheek. "Didn't anyone tell you how weak you look when you cry?" His thumb wiped my bottom eye lid and sighed when even more tears streamed down my face. "C'mon, stop crying..." I didn't make a sound, but I really wanted to. I knew he was right about the weakness, but the sound would revert myself into a child again. Crying. Helpless. Begging for someone to be with her...

"I-I..." I said, hoarsely. I heard him chuckle gently.

"If you're trying to say sorry, you're doing a bad job of it," he said, giving me a wry smile.

"Y-you're m-making it h-hard..." I mumbled to the floor. I felt him lower to my ear and breath against my neck.

"...that's what she said," he whispered. I looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" I said, crossing my arms. "I'm trying to apologize to you and you call out a 'that's what she said' joke? Really mature, Len." I smiled at him and he mirrored the smile perfectly.

"Hey, I got you to smile, so it worked," he said, giving me a wink. "Anyway, I forgive you. So stop holding it over your head because, just face it, Rin Kagamine wasn't meant to apologize to anyone." I wiped my face on my sleeve and nodded.

"I guess you're right," I said.

"Babe, I'm always right."

"You're pushing it," I said, elbowing him ribcage gently. "H-how's Yuki?"

"I got Luka to babysit her," Len said, using his thumb to point to Luka's office. "Now, I know you're starving."

"What?" On cue, my stomach growled to agree with him and his smile grew.

"Because I'm magic," he said, grabbing my hand. I sighed at the relaxed feeling that followed through me when I held on. We walked together to the cafeteria to get a snack. While we were in line, he casually hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, now that I forgave you and that you know about the past now. Would you marry me?"

...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to my cute Imouto-chi Momo~ I wuv you!~ ;3<strong>


	10. Episode 2: Scene 4

**OH LOOK. AN UPDATE. 8D And because I feel like it, there are going to be some references from "The Guy Next Door" in here. Let's see if you can spot them :D**

**I don't own anything, but the plot!~**

**BTW, Flashbacks are in Italics. **

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked, surprised. The entire cafeteria was silent, watching us stand there with Len looking casual and me looking at him in shock. "Are you kidding me?" He looked away, nonchalantly as if he'd asked this question millions of times. As for me, my heart pounded so loud, I bet everyone could hear it. He looked back at me and shook his head.<p>

"Here, just think about it," he offered. "You don't have to respond now." He turned to everyone looking. "As for all of you. Stop watching we're not a television show." Everyone quickly scrambled back into their previous actions and I kept my eyes on Len. He looked a bit disappointed, but he shrugged it off the minute he turned to look at me. "Rin, are you going to order?" I shook my head back to reality and ordered an orange muffin while Len got some orange soda. "You know, I've never tried those muffins."

"Orange muffins?" I asked. "They're really good..." Len smiled and kissed my cheek. "You know what I don't understand? Why you're always trying to get me. Even you know you could do better...you know, if you changed your attitude and stopped being so cocky." We took our snacks back upstairs to the higher ranks's resting quarters and I sat on the cream colored couch.

"It's because...you know what, that's a good question," he said, sliding his arm around my shoulders. "I can do better." I gave him a look and bit into my orange muffin. This guy...is he for real? Seriously, I've never met someone so...irritating. He looked into my eyes and pinned the bridge of his nose. "Alright, stop that. I know what you're doing."

"Hm?" I asked. "What am I doing?"

"You're...nevermind," he said, looking away. He pushed himself off the couch and went off to the kitchen, probably to throw away his crap. I placed my half eaten muffin on the glass coffee table and walked to the window. The sun was high in the sky and the battle raged on, observable from up here. The only reason aerial attacks haven't already taken this tower down is because of the force field that surrounds the area. Basically, it's a giant DNA scanner. The everyone in Vocaloid is injected with a certain DNA before entering and allows the person to walk in. It blocks everthing else unless granted permission by Kiyoteru down in the gate section.

"Rin! Rin!" I turned around and saw Gumi running to me, panting. "It's message from Luka!"

"What is it?" Gumi fished around in her pocket and pulled something out. "She told me to tell you 'Kaai' and to give this to you." She opened her palm and my heart raced as if it wanted to explode. In the picture was Len, Rein, Ren, and myself, around the age of fifteen.

"What's this?" Len asked, walking to Gumi and snatching the picture. His eyes widened and he crushed the picture easily. "Is that it Gumi?"

"Um...Luka also said that 'Rein let Yuki onto the field'," Gumi quoted. Rein...that absolute BASTARD! My fists balled up and I wanted to punch something. Rein and Ren were, if my freshened memories serve, close friends of mine. For some reason, I remember him severing all contact with both Len and myself after I told him we were dating. As for Ren... Len never supplied me with the knowledge of Yuki's father. And now, I know. The memory shot into my head like a bullet. A fight.

_"So, what you're saying is that it's my fault our friends won't talk to us?" Len snapped. I dropped his hand and turned to face him. "Because I know damn well it isn't my fault! You're the one who decided on your own to tell them! I even told you that they had crushes on you!" _

_"So you're saying this is all my fault?" I snapped back. "I didn't want to lie to our best friends-"_

_"Well, we don't have any friends now, do we?" _

_"You have those stupid bitches, Sonika and Rui, who always beg at your feet as friends!" _

_"Hey! Don't you dare bring them into this!" he snapped, angrily. "They're not stupid and they're not bitches! You're just fucking jealous that they're so fucking pretty." _

_"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DATE THEM?" I shrieked. I felt tears gather into my eyes as I ran in an opposite direction. I slowed a bit, hoping he'd call me back, bu he was angry too. _

_"MAYBE I WILL!"_

* * *

><p><em>I heard a knock on my door and groaned, not wanting to get up to answer it. If it was someone I knew, they'd just get the key under the mat or something. As I shifted, I accidentally touched soft, firm skin next to me and gasped in surprise. I looked to my side and Ren stared at me with his serious gray eyes. I sat up in surprise, pulling the sheets to my body. All the events of last night...oh no. The hangover was the first thing to hit, other than the realization. I just cheated on Len. Ren knew I did... <em>

_"Are you alright, Rin?" Ren asked, reaching over to me. I slapped his hand away and screamed at him to get out. I was stupid. So stupid! Ren quickly slipped on his pants and dashed out the door like a madman, leaving me sobbing in bed, completely naked. As if things couldn't get any worse, it was Len who knocked on the door and saw me there. One look and he knew the truth. I looked at him, expecting to see anger...but all I saw was hurt. His look was so painful, I felt guilt eat me whole from that one stare. I couldn't stand one more minute of it and sobbed into my hands. This was all my fault!_

"Rin!" Len called. "Hey, calm down!" I was standing there, tears flowing from my eyes as if I were fifteen again, sobbing in bed. Len looked straight into my eyes and pulled me into a hug.

"STOP!" I shrieked into his chest. "WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME?" I was shattered into fragments.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	11. Episode 2: Scene 5

**Welcome back, readers. Would you like some cake? **

**I only own the plot. BTW, the cake is a lie.**

* * *

><p>All of this...how? How is it possible to forgive me after all of this? I didn't know anymore! I knew he was still hugging me...I didn't deserve it. I pushed away from him and ran out the door, not even caring where I ended up. I could hear him shouting behind me, but I couldn't stop. How? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself after this! Is this why he hypnotized me? To make me completely forget about this? I couldn't breath; my chest hurt too much. I couldn't see; my tears were blinding my vision. I don't know when, but Len did catch up to me and caught me in his arms.<p>

"Listen to me," he said, calmingly. "Please listen to me... I forgave you, because that was ten years ago."

"W-what?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my arm. He sighed and pulled me off to the empty conference room in the corner.

"Stay here," he said, turning on the lights. Then he left and I directed my attention to the window. The battle raged on and on, people falling... I wish I could be there right now. I wanted to get my mind away...it hurt...it hurt so much more than physical pain for the pure fact, you could easily numb physical pain. Emotional pain was much tougher than that. It's always there, haunting your mind...always there, never fading. It was something that haunted you, even in your dreams. You couldn't ever get away. I heard the door open and turned around to see a hand over my eyes and a cloth pressed up to my nose.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

I finally gathered the people I needed to show Rin that what happened is long passed. There used to be a time where we were older than Luka, Gakupo, and all of them. Ten years ago, I hypnotized Rin because she fell into a deep depression after cheating on me like that. I told her it wasn't her fault, but she fought against me. She said it was her fault she trusted Ren after she was drunk. That it was her fault for getting pregnant. It wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did ten years ago. Of course it hurt when Yuki was born because I knew she wasn't mine, but I had to hypnotize Rin to keep her from killing herself and Yuki. My child or not, Yuki's real father never wanted her. But how could I tell Rin that? When Yuki was about to be born, I hypnotized Rin to make her think Yuki was my child and I lied to her, saying my father had black hair. That day, we took a picture.

Rin was sixteen and I was almost seventeen. Kaito and Meiko, both who were ten years old were there. Gakupo, who was fifteen was there along with fourteen year old Luka. And Yumi, Rin's half sister who was nine years old at the time. The nurse took us a picture and Rin looked absolutely happy. I could remember when she handed Yuki to me and I smiled at the baby. I didn't even hold her for a minute; I gave her back to Rin and needed to 'go to the bathroom'. There, I told Gakupo to hold Rin in comatose. He asked me why and I told him about the hypnosis and how it couldn't last forever, so if we placed her in comatose, we could invent a new life for her. Reluctantly, Gakupo agreed with me and a few weeks later, I cryogenically froze her. Then, Gakupo, Luka, and I planned out Rin's new life. It wasn't long until Luka convinced me to freeze as well. Luka was like myself, a hypnotist. I taught Luka all she knew in hypnotism instead of drugging someone to numb pain.

The last things I did before freezing myself was that I went to Utau and bought out the entire company. There, I had teams of scientist create an artificial intelligence and place it into an artificial body. I named her Miku Hatsune, a part of Rin's 'story', her best friend. I hypnotized Rin so she thought she was only friends with Miku since her parents only let her see Miku. Luka hypnotized Rin to believe she found Yuki on the streets as a baby. She also hypnotized Yuki to believe in Rin's story as well, telling her only that she was readopted by her real mother because Yuki ran away when she was younger. The truth was that she was raised by Gakupo and Luka themselves.

As for myself, I was frozen longer than Rin was, but just for a few years so that Rin caught up to my current age of seventeen. After defrosting me, I woke up in a small shed in the junkyard. The picture of Yuki's birth was by the old matress I was on and the Vocaloid medallion was right next to it. The first person to greet me when I woke up was Gakupo. Okay, honestly I couldn't help myself and commented on how he never cut his hair. Anyway, Gakupo relayed a message from Luka saying that she had to hypnotize Rin again because something broke her hypnotism. It was because someone acted towards Rin a certain way, as if she knew the truth, and Rin suffered from a massive headach along with the memories. Later, Yumi told me that it was her fault and so she wanted to fix it all. So, she dyed her hair blonde like Rin and changed her name to Neru. She completely changed herself and before I could meet Rin, I had to as well. So I chose the cover of a playboy. I should have won an award for this. Anyway, after Luka approved, they took my back to Vocaloid's base where they informed me about Utau. Apparently, someone bought it from Gakupo and accidentally created a bunch of monsters that detroyed the city.

"Ready to get our stories straight?" I asked. They all nodded and I opened the door. "Rin?"

"Len, look," Meiko said, picking up a piece of paper on the desk. "It's a note." She read it over and her face paled. "Rin's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it IS Len explaination chapter 8D.<strong>


	12. Episode 3: Scene 1

**Not feeling well, so here's an update. **

**You know I don't own. Silly.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Yuki asked, as I tucked her into bed. "Where's Momma? Is coming home tonight?" I gently took out Yuki's pigtails and kissed her head.<p>

"Momma's doing very important business," I told her. "I'm going to have to pick her up tomorrow, alright? So get some sleep." She nodded and I turned off her lamp.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"...how long will it be till you tell me about my real daddy?" she asked. I looked at her in surprised and chuckled. She gave me a serious look and sat up in her bed. "And before you go." She reached under one of her pink pillows and pulled out a small teddy bear. I watched as she ripped it's head off and dumped out it's contents. She picked up a letter and handed it to me. "This is from my real daddy. He said that he's coming to pick me up tomorrow too. He says that Momma's with him and I should-" I crushed the paper in my hands and she flinched.

"Yuki, come with me," I commanded. She looked surprised but slid out of bed and took my hand. A lead her out of the apartment and to the third floor down from it. I knocked on the door and waited for Luka to answer.

"Huh?" she asked, surprised. "What's up? I thought we're suppost to be getting our sleep for tomorrow."

"We are but..." I pushed Yuki gently inside. "Yuki stays with you tonight. I'm not going to risk it, but Renn sent her a letter. She'll be safer with you."

"Daddy, what are you going to do?" Yuki asked.

"Sleep," I said, patting her head.

"Alright, sweetie, let's go to bed," Luka said, leading her away. Even now, I have no idea how long Yuki's known. Maybe hypnotism doesn't work on the innocent.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I groaned in pain, holding my head. Why does it hurt so much? Oh yeah. That DAMN chloroform! I rubbed my eyes and looked around the place...a fucking bedroom. I better not be naked or someone was going to lose a very valuable reproductive tool... I looked down and saw that I still wore my sweats, so I guess that's a good thing. Shit. No weapons. I wasn't too great at moving in sweats, so I had to find something that doesn't slow my motion too much. This room was like a fucking HONEYROOM suite. Okay, cliche, much? Seriously, it's like someone stuck me into a story that's like R rated or something. Whatever. At least I wasn't chained. I looked around the room and found a few clothes in the closet. Most of that shit I wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing. I chose to wear the short shorts and just rip the sleeves off my sweater.

"As always, you look amazing in those shorts." I turned around and glared at the voice.

"Fuck off Rein," I hissed. "I'm not in a good mood." He chuckled and I crossed my arms. "Anyway, why the hell am I here and why AM I here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"Well, I've been kidnapped," I said, glaring at him. "I just wanna know why and where the hell I am."

"At Utau's base," he said, giving me a look. Oh joy.

"Somehow, I saw that coming," I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed and gave me a look that I recognized. Too bad I was too stupid to look away, because the next thing I knew, everything became dark again.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

"Listen Gumi," Luka said, seriously. "You and Neru are going to be in charge of the entire facility. Kiyoteru will always be by the gate in his box. Go to him if you need help. NEVER EVER CONTACT US ON THE FIELD. If you still need help, call this number. It's the number to our search and rescue. Only use it in emergencies because they are very busy, understand? Miki will answer the phone and just cry out. Alright?" Gumi nodded and wrote down everything Luka said while Neru texted on her phone boredly.

"Neru, are you going to pay attention?" I asked, loading my gun.

"Why?" she asked. "I know what to do. It's not like I'm a newbie." She stood up and took Yuki's hand. "We'll be fine, Len. Trust a little." I sighed and Gumi followed Neru out.

"Do you think they're ready?" Miku asked, recharging in the corner. "I mean, what if they aren't ready? Maybe we should leave someone back, just in case." Meiko patted her back and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry," she said, happily. "Kiyoteru's still here." Kaito nodded in agreement, sliding on his bullet proof jacket. I zipped up my bullet proof vest and sighed, thinking about Rin. I've never seen someone so weak to hypnotism, yet, so strong when not. Subconsciously, she was the most submissive person I knew. Of course, that was probably the scariest shit I've ever learned. The reason? I suspect it was because the look I gave her that day...

"LEN, ARE YOU LISTENING?" I shook my head and looked up to Gakupo. "We're trying to save your girlfriend here and all you can do is space off?" He shoved a pair of gloves at my chest and I slid them on my hands. "Now get in gear." I laughed wryly.

"I can't believe I'm getting lectured on listening by you, Gakupo," I said, shoving my guns into their holsters. "Alright, everyone ready?" They all clicked their guns as a response. I nodded and clicked my own. I hope we're not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE I FINALLY FINISHED OTL じゃねみな！～<strong>


	13. Episode 3: Scene 2

**おかえりみな！I HAVE A GOOD REASON WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE. ...I was on a Otome Game induced hiatus. -shot-**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Things in Italics with ALWAYS be flashbacks.**

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

"Kiyoteru, open the gate," I commanded. He nodded and I looked back at the Vocaloid building. Neru, Gumi, and Yuki stood by the window, watching with serious looks on their faces. Yuki gave me a look that told me I wasn't going to like it if I didn't bring Rin back. That little girl's seriously scary. I took in a deep breath and turned back to the gates.

"Are you going to be okay?" Meiko asked me. I nodded and we carefully slid out the front gates. A bunch of our soldiers were taking down a few creatures on the front line, but the others were pulled back until further notice. We couldn't risk anything getting in our way. We snuck into an abandoned building and we split into two groups; Kaito, Gakupo, and I and Miku, Meiko, and Luka. The girls, since they were more agile, snuck around in the buildings and stayed above ground. Kaito, Gakupo, and I stayed low in the sewers. It might stink, but it was the safest way...for now. We watched the girls run up the stairs of the building before we found a grate that lead us into the sewers.

"Len, focus," Gakupo said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. "You keep spacing out and we'll never find her." He jumped into the sewer and I sighed, following after him.

_I sighed, closing my locker and placed my head on it's cool surface. My first day of my new school and it sucked. Nothing's been going the way I planned. The day began when I missed the damn bus and had to walk to school. After, I went into the wrong classroom and had to be sent to the office for disrupting class. After, I spilled almost all the damn chemicals in the science lab because I was too tired to keep a good grip on it. I spilled spaghetti all over the cafeteria floor and I forgot to bring a set of clothes for gym. _

_"Hey, you're that guy who spilled spaghetti everywhere at lunch!" I looked towards the voice and saw my reflection staring back at me, wearing a kendo outfit. I jumped back in surprise, almost tripping backwards. The reflection grabbed my hand and kept me from tipping backwards and I sighed in relief. Did I really look that femine?_

_"Thanks," I said, rubbing my shoulder. The reflection nodded and threw me a sandwich in a plastic bag. "Huh?"_

_"You didn't eat anything right?" he asked. "You can have that. I had extras in my lunch and I thought you could use one."_

_"Uh...thanks..." I said, surprised. ...should I eat it? _

_"Don't look at it like it's poison," he said. "I'm pretty good at making food." _

_"It's a sandwich."_

_"...puting food together," he corrected. "Anyway, I'm going to be late for kendo." I watched him walk off, but stop before turning around the corner. "You can come if you want." I nodded and grabbed my bag before following him into the dojo. Of course, it was in a different building than the main, but I liked it because it felt more... earthy. Like, there were always plants everywhere. It was nice and open. As for the sandwich...I ate it on the way there. I was just surprised he knew I was hungry. _

_"So...where can I sit?" I asked. _

_"We can go to the outdoors part," he said. "I like to practice there more." I nodded and followed him out there. Before we could make it though, a guy came up to us and pulled Reflection- that's what I'm gonna call him till I know his name- away to talk to him. After a bit, the guy came to me and pointed back to Reflection. _

_"Are you with Rin?" he asked. _

_"Rin?" I asked. "That's his name?" The guy gave me a confused look. _

_"She's a girl," he said, giving me a look. "Rin Kagamine. She's one of the best around here. Look." He turned back to Rin and called her over. _

_"Yeah?" she asked. _

_"Remove your ponytail," he commanded. Rin looked at him in a questioned look, but removed it anyway. _

_"Why?" she asked. _

_"He thought you were a guy." She looked at me in surprise. _

_"YOU'RE A GUY?"_

Ha... That was the first time Rin and I met. Everytime I remember these moments, it feels like my day just got better and better... Anyway, we started thorugh the sewers, trying to make sure we didn't touch that nasty crap at the bottom. Seriously, it looks like old crap from a constipated hippo. Kaito knew these sewers better than anyone in the group, probably because he and Miku were always down here. I really hope they kept oiling Miku up and checked her hard drive. Gakupo, amazingly, was well trained. Good job Luka. I approve.

"Alright, we should be a few miles away from Utau," Kaito said, stopping at a fork in the sewers.

"Okay, so why'd we stop?" I asked.

"...yeah, I haven't ever been to this part of the sewers," Kaito responded. "So we're lost."

...I'm melting all of his ice cream when we get home.

* * *

><p><strong>There. I hope you're happy OTL<strong>

**じゃねねみな！**


	14. Episode 3: Scene 3

**おかえりみな！Now that I'm back from my spam of Otome games and reverse harem animes (-insertderpfacehere-) HERE'S AN UPDATE 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot and my cute Satsuki and Sakuya ;D!**

**P.S. If their attitudes seem inconsistant, it's probably because I haven't thought the entire plot through and basically I wrote everything here without much of a base 8D;;; **

* * *

><p>After a long argument on where the hell we were going and a few threats about shooting Kaito's favorite appendages off. Oh and Gakupo almost chopped Kaito's balls off. Anyway, we started wandering through the sewers and Kaito was sulking quietly behind us. So far, we found ourselves in one of the only running sewage places and it stunk badly.<p>

"Ew, that just looks discusting," Gakupo said, covering his nose. I pulled my shirt over my and nodded. "Maybe we should head up top, Len. We're completely lost as it is. Plus, I don't think Kaito can stand anymore of it." He pointed to the blue hair man who looked as if he were to pass out at any minute. "There a ladd-" Kaito's eyes brightened as he lunged for the ladder and climbed up it like a mad man.

"Surprisingly, he doesn't die with bullets or bombs or fire, but with a stench," I said, sarcastically. "How manly." Gakupo laughed and followed Kaito up into the overworld. The minute I poked my head out the hole, I knew there was something seriously wrong. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?" Gakupo pulled me up by the back of my vest (fuck him for being so tall) and covered my mouth. The people around us looked at us strangely. "Are we in another city?" Everything around us looked like a normal city. Did we really walk that far? Damn, the girls where going to be pissed. And Rin... I had to hurry back!

"We might be," Kaito said, going to a newspaper stand. "Apparently, we're in a city a few miles from the Vocaloid base. Lucky bastards have a wall that completely protects them."

"Well, they fail if we got in so easily," I said, groaning. "Anyway, how the hell do we get back?"

"Back to where?" We turned to look at a light blue haired boy with a look that just made me want to punch it off his face. That's actually really weird because I'm not even violent.

"We're from the Vocaloid Institute," Gakupo explained. "We're suppose to be back on the battleground, not in this city."

"Oh," the boy said, looking at his watch. "Well, you must have come in from the sewer system if you're from the Battleground. There isn't any other way out from this city since it's completely covered by a giant dome, so we're going to have to go back through the sewers."

"We?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You want to get back to the battle ground, don't you?" he asked. "Because I know how to get through the sewers."

"...do you know how to get to the Utau building?" I asked.

"Yeah, I go there everyday to pick up a friend of mine," he said, checking his watch again. "So, are we going?"

"Yeah," Gakupo said, picking him up. "Let's go!" He climbed back down into the sewers.

"H-HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" he snapped.

"Angry little kid, isn't he?" Kaito laughed. I pushed him into the hole and jumped after him. We can't afford to be so lax...

"Kid, lead the way," I commanded, taking my gun out. "And make it quick or I'll shoot you."

"You're pushy," he said, rolling his eyes. "And my name's not kid. It's Satsuki." He started walking down the side and we followed, plugging our noses.

"Cute kid," Kaito grumbled under his breath. I elbowed his side and he winced. "So, Satsuki. Why is your friend at Utau anyway?"

"It's her job," Satsuki explained, getting a plank of wood from behind a rusted pipe. He placed it across the gap and motioned for us to go across. "She helps take care of the prisoners there." We walked across to the other side and he pulled the board back up after walking across himself. "It doesn't seem like a very good job, but the pay is nothing to joke about." We continued walking through the sewers and Satsuki checked his watch again. "By the way, why did you guys want to go to Utau?"

"We want to visit one of the prisoners," I said.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "Which one? That place is filled with Vocaloid captives."

"Why haven't you helped them?" Kaito asked.

"Because there are guards everywhere and they're literally no way to open the cells without retrieving a key from the guard," Satsuki said. "Anyway, what's the prisoner's name?"

"...Rin Kagamine." He stop and looked at me.

"...Alright then," he said, a smile playing on his lips. How strange... We walked through the sewers, mysteriously never encounting any enemies. It's probably why Satsuki didn't carry a gun on him. We finally made it to one of the ends of the sewer and Satsuki kicked at the metal, rusted door. "OI! SAKUYA, OPEN THE DOOR!" At once, the door swung open and Satsuki pointed. "Don't tell anyone I let you in."

"Thanks," I nodded. Gakupo went in first and Kaito after him. Inside the dark, cramp hallway was a red headed girl with dark purple eyes. In her hair were two 'x' shaped clips that reminded me of Satsuki's. "You must be Sakuya." She nodded and observed me. She had the most stoic expression I've ever seen!

"Who are you?" she asked, in a sharp tone. Damn, she made Satsuki seem like an old time friend...

"We want to see the prisoners," Kaito said. She frowned and hit the wall behind her. It opened a secret door and she went inside, retrieveing a small, white box.

"You want to see the prisoners?" she asked. "Use these then." She opened the box and revealed three gold rings with blood red stones. "These are something I kept away just in case Vocaloid ever came to break their friends out." She dropped them into our hands, but Gakupo was the first to ask her the question that had been plaguing our minds.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked. Sakuya threw the box back into the small room and shut the door.

"Think about it," she said. "I came to take care of the Vocaloid prisoners. Of course I'd care about them. Plus, my Aneki was a prisoner here. Anyway, you're here for Rin, am I right?" I nodded and she unclipped on of her hairclips. "She's being watched by another one of our undercover. Find Rin's room and show the guard this." She dropped the clip into my palm. "Tell her it's Sakuya and I want it back afterwards."

"T-thanks..." I said, looking at her strangely. "One more thing. How old are you?"

"Thirteen, does it matter?" she snapped.

"No, no, not at all," Gakupo said, already slipping on his ring. Sakuya pointed to the next door ahead of us.

"When you go out that door, you'll find yourselves in the building of the prisoners," Sakuya said. "Rin's not here, she's in the main building, locked up on the 34th floor. There's a link from the prisoner building to the main, but it's hidded. I'll lead you there. I can't ever enter the main building, but you can with those rings. You'll want to watch out for a girl with short, jet black hair and blood red eyes. She's Rin's guard and the one you want to give that clip to."

"Anything else?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "The girl's name is Rose and your pants are leaking." Gakupo and I looked at Kaito and he was indeed leaking.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK?" I snapped.

"...OKAY, I ADMIT IT. I BOUGHT SOME ICE CREAM BACK WHEN WE WERE IN THE CITY."

"D-dude, why didn't you eat it?" Satsuki asked, giving him a look that was discusted. I didn't blame him, it looked like Kaito... nevermind.

"I was saving it for later!" Kaito complained.

"Okay," Gakupo said, after recovering from his laughing attack. "We need to get you new pants."

"Why?" Kaito cried.

"DUDE, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU FUCKING JIZZED."

And then I saw him burst into tears. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeahhhhhhhhh~ I had to add the jizz thing o/ It's T rated anyway ;D**

じゃねみな！～


	15. Episode 3: Scene 4

**おかえりみな！I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! I was...spam watching anime :3 -coughyaoicough-**

**I don't own anything but the plot and my cute Satsuki and Sakuya ;D!**

* * *

><p>After we got Kaito a change of pants, Sakuya started to lead us through the prisoner building. Not once did she look back to us, but she made small gestures with her hands at times to assure us not to make a sound. Once, we were stopped by another caretaker, but they didn't even glance at us. So my guess is that these rings made us invisible or something. As for Satsuki, he didn't even dare to step into the hallway, so he waited in the sewers. Looking around, you wouldn't actually think this was some evil holding prison place. It looked like a mental institute or something. Everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Was white and super clean. Everyone wore nurses outfits in bright white. Once in a while, a guy in a lab coat would be seen going into a prison cell, but they had no windows, so I have no clue what went on behind those doors.<p>

"Some of the caretakers here are pretty hot..." Gakupo murmured. I could notice that tone anywhere. I was about to hit him when Sakuya stopped and slapped a piece of old fasion duck tape over his mouth.

"Those rings only make you invisible," she said quietly. "You can still be heard, moron." What I'm concerned with is where the hell she got that duck tape from... "We're almost-" Suddenly, the alarms started blaring and my blood froze. "Press yourself on the wall." We did exactly as she said and held our breathes. In less than a second, a familiar looking Vocaloid tried running down the hall as fast as he could.

"Lui..." Kaito said, under his breath.

"That kid has been trying to escape the minute he got here," Sakuya said, quietly. "They've forgiven him the first few times but...this might be his last." She looked down at the floor as a bullet shot rang through the halls. Lui dropped to the floor right in front of me, but he didn't get shot. He stumbled to his feet to try and run again, but was instantly shot in the leg. He screamed in pain and fell, clutching his leg. Then he looked straight at me, locking our eyes. He mouthed something to me before his eyes widened and the second bullet shot through his head. I started to lunge forward, but Kaito stuck his arm in front of me and shook his head.

"Tch, stupid brat," a soldier said, walking up to the body. Sakuya bowed and didn't say a thing. "He should've known better than to escape like a maniac." He turned to Sakuya and pointed to Lui's dead body. "Pick this up and throw it into the trash with the others."

"Yes sir," Sakuya said, continuing to look down. With that, the guard walked off and Sakuya started picking Lui up. "You idiot..."

"Do you need help, Sakuya?" Gakupo asked, carefully.

"No, I'll be fine," she said, closing Lui's eyes. "Anyway, the link to the main building is the next left down that hallway. I'm going to take Lui to Satsuki. He's in charge of disposal." She picked Lui up as if he was a child and started heading back. "One more thing." She turned back to us with a dead serious look. "Rein and Ren learned a skill that is similar to yours." She turned away. "Don't trust the earliest birds." With that, she disappeared down the hall, leaving us with confused looks.

"...the girls gt hypnotized," I said.

"That's impossible...is it?" Kaito asked.

"...Maybe not the girls, maybe..."

"Rin." If my heart could stop, I bet it did just now.

* * *

><p>Luka's POV<p>

We haven't gotten into the Vocaloid base yet, mostly because of those damn snipers... Right now, Miku, Meiko and I were resting up in an old apartment building. Blood splattered against the walls, a bunch of skeletons of animals I can't even recognize and some I don't want to recognise, broken windows... I reloaded my gun as Meiko oiled Miku up and used the special gloss to make sure bullets wouldn't pierce through her circuits.

"Luka, how are the snipers over there?" Meiko asked, painting the gloss onto Miku's arms.

"We'll need grenades," I said, searching through my bag. "Oh, here we go." I took a couple of grenades out and handed them to Miku. "You think you can do it?"

"Of course," she said, with a smile. "I'm not number one for nothing!" She let Meiko finish and started to crawl towards the windows.

"Luka, mind healing me really quick?" she asked, pointing to her arm. "One of those damn creatures slashed me. What a bitch!" I laughed and started to wrap her arm with a bandage. I wonder how the guys are doing... If anything, I hope they got into the building by now. After I finished up, we looked to the side to see the beautiful explosion of some body parts, glass, and concrete.

"Good job, Miku!" I said, waving. She nodded and walked back normally, signalling that all the snipers were done for. Meiko and I stood up and looked over to the Utau building. Alarms were blaring and people were running around like crazy. "Well, now they know we're here. Let's get moving." We quickly made our way to the roof and got ready to cross the wires over to the Utau building. I was the last to get to the roof, but I bumped into Meiko before I could actually step on the roof.

"L-Luka..." she said, afraid.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pushing her through. "Don't tell me you're scared of something." She pointed ahead of us and my eyes focused on a familiar looking girl with blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I got it out 8DDD<strong>

**じゃねね!**


	16. Episode 3: Scene 5

**おかえりみな！I guess I should update now 8D There's a good reason I was gone for a bit. One, I had stuff to do. Two, I'm a lazy person. Three, this story's really close to wrapping up. Four, Yuki and I are writing a story about pokemon and I absolutely LOVE my character. 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Luka POV<p>

"Rin?" I called out. "What are you...?" She smiled darkly and pulled out a gun, walking closer to us.

"What the hell?" Meiko yelled. "Hey, we're your friends here!" Miku placed her hand over Meiko's mouth and motioned for me to not move an inch.

"That's not Rin," she said. "Look closer." She pointed her own gun at Rin and I threw my machinegun to my front. They girl got closer, but the closer she got, the more she looked like the Rin I know and love... "Stay back!" Miku started running for Rin, but Rin immediately launched up to the sky and flipped right over Miku, making her back face us. It was nothing but I mess of wires. "Do you see it now?"

"Yeah," I said, chucking my gun at Meiko. She caught it and started firing at the robot's feet while I searched through my bag for my spare knife. The one that Miku has was mine, but I let her borrow it beforehand. Miku and the robot went off on each other like super humans or something. But then again, they were both robots so... "Meiko, can you get a clear shot?"

"Of course not!" she snapped. "They're moving too fast and machine guns like your have terrible aim." She switched it out for a shotgun and aimed for the robot. I took out some spare knives and waited for Miku to bring her closer. I took that oppurtunity to throw several knives at the robot.

"Ow! Luka! Watch where you're throwing!" Miku snapped. Two knives stuck to the robot's back, but she still had enough juice to drop kick Miku hard enough to wind her. Meiko took that oppurtunity and shot the robot straight through the neck, cutting through the main wires that held her body together. I ran over to Miku and helped her sitting up. She pulled my knife out of her side and threw it at the fallen robot in disgust.

"You alright?" I asked, examining her body. She took in a deep breathe before responding.

"Yeah," she said, closing her eyes. "Let me just perform a quick fix really quick." I nodded and got my stuff from the doorway.

"You know, for a robot that looks like Rin," Meiko said, "it's weird why she was out here in the first place."

"I was thinking the same thing," I said, watching Miku. Meiko let out a groan and I realize now, it was a trap from the very beginning.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

We quickly walked through the hallways, following Sakuya's directions. The entire prisoner building was more like a mental hospital, except less comfortable. By a LONG shot. I could see the tunnel that led to the main building and honestly, I wasn't what I expected. It looked like it was made out of unbreakable glass with a flower case going down the middle. What kind of place was this?

"Hey Len," Kaito said, stopping me for a moment. "Where did Gakupo wander off to?" I looked around, but Kaito was right. Gakupo had disappeared. Just GREAT. Kaito and I stood by a wall and continued our conversation quietly. "Well, he couldn't have gotten too far, right?"

"I hope so..." I answered. "Well, we'll see what-" A hand rested on my shoulder and I froze. Why in the world was it _wet_? I slowly turned around and saw Gakupo zipping his fly up with his other hand. "Ew."

"Sorry, I really had to go," he said.

"At least you wash your hands," I said, brushing him off.

"Oh, crap I forgot."

"Dear fuck, someone get me some sanitizer." Kaito quickly grabbed some from a near by table and squirted it onto my shoulder. After a few minutes of me trying to not worry abou my poor jacket, we started heading through the tunnel. Honestly, this was a lot easier than I expected. Those kids really helped out with these rings... The main building...think of a hotel. A five star hotel. That's exactly what this place was like, but instead of rooms, there were labs. Of course, some where rooms, of course.

"Well, this is...weird," Kaito said. "Anyway, let's take the stairs." I nodded in agreement and we started up the staircase which was pretty damn old considering the dust we spread by moving one step at a time. "By the way, the girl who's suppose to be guarding Rin. Rose, right?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "She's suppose to be on our side...I hope." We made it to the fifteenth floor before we decided to take a break for a second. And when I say take a break, I meant we checked out the floor. The hallways were pretty empty, but most of the door where unlocked. This floor apparently had the biggest break room for everyone, which made no sense to me, but it was pretty lucky. We continued until someone stopped us. She had black, shoulder length hair and peircing red eyes. I froze, thinking that the rings wore off or something, but Gakupo quickly dug into my pocket and showed the girl Sakuya's hair clip. The girl immediately relaxed and silently beckoned us to follow her. She lead us to an elevator and immediately typed in the number for the 50th floor. Damn.

"So, you're here to rescue Rin, hm?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kaito said, watching her. "You must be Rose."

"Yup. I can lead you to Rin's room, but I can assure you she's no longer there," Rose admitted. "He came a while ago and took her with him. I'm impressed though. She wasn't hypnotised by him." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm pretty sure you wouldn't need to be handcuffed, muttering about how much the guy was a douchebag if you were hypnotised." I let a small smile spread on my lips. It was great news for me. The elevator doors slid open and we walked out into a single hallway leading to an orange door. "This is her room. We can check if you want."

"That would be great," Kaito said, nodding. Rose nodded and opened the door.

"Hey! Can't you see we're busy?"

"Yeah! We're getting ready for Mistress Rin!"

"LUKA, MEIKO?"

Oh shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for being late :'D じゃねみな！～<strong>


	17. Episode 3: Scene 6

**おかえりみな！Let's get this story over with :'DDDD -shot-**

**I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs!~**

**Thanks for letting me use Rose, Rosey~ **

* * *

><p>"Luka? Meiko?" I asked in surprise. "What the f*ck are you two doing here?" They were both wearing maids' outfits and continued running around the room, cleaning it. "Where the hell is Miku?" Luka stopped for a moment and pointed over to the window. There, Miku stood, banging against the Plexiglass dome she was contained in. She wore a similar outfit to Luka and Meiko, but I'm pretty sure you can't hypnotize a robot. Okay. How could she not break out- Oh yeah, she was designed for speed. Totally forgot about that. No doubt the other two were hypnotized though. And how were Luka and Meiko hypnotized by Rin wasn't? This didn't make any sense.<p>

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Miku yelled.

"I got this," Kaito said, walking up to the dome. "Relax Miku." He got ready to launch a brutal "Kaito Kick" on the door and everyone seemed to focus their attention on him.

"Wait, Kaito!" Miku warned. "Do-"

"HYEEEEEYAAAAA!"

Three second later.

"OW! OW! IT HURTS! OWWWWWW!" I facepalmed right there and walked over to him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DOME MADE OUT OF?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, pushing the button right next to the dome. Instantly, it lifted and Miku stepped out, glaring at Kaito.

"You idiot," she snapped. "Is there a BRAIN in your head? Of course that thing would be stronger than a kick, much less YOUR kick! And even if it did work, I'd get hurt because of the damn sharp plexiglass! Third, DO YOU HAVE EYES? Mother F*cking DAMN, boy! Even Len saw the f*cking button!" I could repeat every word Miku said, but we're on a mission here.

"Miku, shut up," I snapped. "Now, what th-"

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT!" Luka hissed, slapping Gakupo.

"Really?" I yelled angrily.

"Are you guys really here to save Rin?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrow at all of us.

"Sometimes, I wish I could've trained them myself," I said, sighing. "Anywa- GAKUPO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"GET HIM AWAY BEFORE I STOMP HIS FACE IN!" Luka screamed. Gakupo was clinging onto her leg as she was trying to kick him off.

"Maybe we should keep you in this outfit everyday~" he cooed. I seriously "OTL"'d at this moment.

"Len, we might have a clue where Rin is," Miku said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "She might be on the top floor with Rein and Ren. Of course, this was just a rumor I heard." Luka walked up to me and dropped her maid bonnet to the floor.

"Who knew that pervert was good for something?" she grumbled.

"I see you're back to normal," I said, rubbing my temples. "What the hell happened? ...I dare ask."

"One whiff of his nasty cologne and a dose of his perverted ass on my leg would send anyone out of their trance," she hissed.

"No, that's just you," Miku said, helping Kaito up. I guess that idiot recovered. Good.

"Impressive," Rose said, nodding. "But, is he dead?" She pointed to Gakupo who laid motionless on the corner.

"Trust me, he's alive," Luka answered. "Fuck, they took my gun."

"Hey, what about her?" Rose asked, pointing to Meiko. She continued to clean, but everybody knew exactly how to get her out of it.

"Rose, is there any alcohol in here?" I asked, using my thumb to point through the room.

"In the mini fridge." I nodded and pulled out a bottle of premium sake.

"This will do," I said, walking up to Meiko. "Hey. Drink." I shoved the bottle into her mouth and tipped it upwards, letting the alcohol fill her mouth. Needless to say it worked. I mean, seriously. Did you expect it NOT to work?

"Hey, I suggest to get suited for infiltration again and NOT for your perverted friend's playboy mansion," Rose said, claiming our attentions. She walked over to the wall and kicked it lightly. It flipped and out poured the girls' equipment and their outfits.

"Nice," Miku said, picking up her clothes. Luka and Meiko followed her into the bathroom to get changed with Kaito and I helped sort through the girls' equipment. They used up most of their grenades and some of these throwing knives were covered in oil... I don't wanna know.

"Rose, do you think you can help us up to the top floor?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Sure, but only if you'll help us release all of the Vocaloid prisoners," she said.

"I wouldn't be a good leader if I left them, would I?" I responded.

"Good point, sir," she said, nodding.

"All ready," Meiko said, walking out with the girls. "So, how did you guys get here so easily?"

"Vocaloid spies," I stated. "They're f*cking amazing."

"Remind us NEVER to try getting in from above ever again," Miku said, stretching her arms. "Anyway, is he alright?" She started to poke Gakupo who twitched slightly.

"I can fix him," I said, walking up to him. I thought for a second and whispered in his ear something, stepping back instantly.

"WHERE?" he screamed, looking around. "I NEED A PICTURE."

"What did you say?" Miku asked, surprised.

"I told him Luka walked out in her underwear," I said holding Luka's arms back.

"LET ME HIT HIM," she yelled.

"Shh!" Rose hissed, placing her finger to her lips. "They're here..."

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Oh Rin, you're so cute."

"EW. NO. STAY AWAY YOU ASSHOLE." Kaito, Gakupo, and I pressed against the wall and watched as Rein forced Rin into the room. She was handcuffed and walking backwards from him to the bed. I glared at his back and started walking up quietly behind him.

"Bat me," I whispered. Rose placed a metal bat in my hand and I slammed it against the back of Rein's head.

"Oof!" he groaned, before dropping to the ground.

"Asshole, she's MINE," I snapped. Miku walked over and poked at Rein's head her finger getting covered in his blood.

"Damn, you killed him," she said, surprised. "His head busted open like a piñata. But...just to make sure." She dragged him to into the closet and closed the door. I think she repeatedly stabbed him, but I didn't dare look back. I didn't want to kill him, but I'm human and I make mistakes~

"What do you mean, 'she's mine'?" Rin asked, calling my attention. She asked that with an angry tone, but she was smiling at me. Smiling at me.

Smiling.

At.

Me.

I pushed her against the wall and placed a knife against her neck.

"Alright, where the fuck is the real Rin?" I snapped. She looked at me in surprise.

"I am the real Rin!" she snapped.

"Bull shit!" I hissed. "The real Rin would never smile in front of me!" She never did forgive herself... "Rin can't even look at me, much less give me a smile!" Rin...the way she was...she'd never forgive herself. It was something I wish she'd get let go... It was something that never bothered me too much, until it kept bothering her... The look alike laughed and spat at my face. I didn't flinch.

"You're pretty good, Kagamine," she said. "Rin's with Ren right now, but I can't forgive you for killing my boyfriend!" Her hands slipped from the loose handcuffs and gripped my neck. "After all, I HATE you!~" I didn't wait to stab her through the neck, making sure to hit her main arteries. Her eyes widened as her limp body crumpled lifelessly to the floor. She blood split on my clothes which I wiped off almost immediately. Discusting. She had no right to copy Rin.

"Len..."

"Shut up and let's get going," I snapped at them. "She's waiting for us."

* * *

><p><strong>I like changing the mood of this story 8D<strong>

**じゃねみな！～**


	18. Episode 4: Scene 1

**おかえりみな！Updatinggg...**

**I don't own anything except the plot 8D**

* * *

><p>In the storage where they stashed the girls' weapons, Rose took out a hidden box filled with even more rings. She handed them to the girls as I fixed Miku's wiring up. A few shaken wires, but she was in good shpe as it is. We took this time to reload and secure a sort of plan. Yeah, we couldn't think of a very good plan. Sneaking into the top room would defintely be a challenge since Rose alerted us about the guards crawling around the place.<p>

"Here's a map of the entire facility," Rose said, placing a GPA in my hand. "Each guard has a tracker placed on them, so they should appear on the map as well."

"Why would they have a tracker on them?" Luka asked, adjusting her armor.

"The higher ups are paranoid as hell," she explained. "I have one too, but it's only natural for me to be in Rin's room since I am her caretaker." She pressed a button on the GPA and its screen showed a map of our floor. "I'm really sorry, but you have to use the stairs. I can't go anywhere past this floor or I'll be fired as her care taker. Good luck." With that, we turned on the rings and made our way out of the place. I'm really glad the girls were back with us. Their presence makes both Gakupo and Kaito behave, so I don't have to deal with any of their crap.

"Where are the steps?" Miku asked, quietly. I pointed the the gray door ahead of us, but immediately pushed her against the wall as two guards walked by.

"Shh-" Alarms started blaring above of us and my eyes widened. Fuck! Were we caught?

"She's getting away!" a guard screamed. "Catch her!" I turned around as a flash of blonde hair went past me and run down the hall way. I pressed against the wall as guards ran after her as fast as they could.

"That isn't who I think it is, right?" Kaito asked, grabbing my shoulder.

"It depends," I said, feeling the heat drain from my face.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Meiko said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's go get her." We ran in a line behind Meiko towards the girl's direction, but tried not to touch the guards at all. Geez, there are more guards at UTAU than Vocaloid.

"Len, hurry up," Luka whispered, pushing me forward. I nodded and continued running until we saw the girl again. She was running towards the stairs, but by the way she ran, she looked exhausted.

"There she is! Get her!" The guards started running for her, trapping her to a window. It was her. It was really her.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

My back was to the window and those stupid guards were approaching me. I really didn't think this though, but I have to get out of here... I have to get back to Vocaloid.

"Now missy, it's time to go back," one of the guards said, holding a gun to me. "Don't disobey the Boos again, alright?" He had the creepiest smile on his face, but it was instantly wiped away as he fell to my feet. A flash of blonde hair when through, knocking down each guard surrounding me till they all fell down and the blonde boy stood in front of me.

"Rin, are you alright?" he asked, looking at me worriedly. My knees buckled and I fell on my butt in front of him.

"Len..."

"Rin!" Meiko ran to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Well, we got her," Kaito said, looking around. "Now what?" Miku walked to me and dropped a ring into the palm of my hand.

"You'll need this more than me," she said, with a small smile. Gakupo walked over to me and threw my blue jacket on my lap. "Well, Kagami? Ready to get the hell out of here?" I smiled and made everyone turn around so I could change into my outift. Bulletproof blue plaid jacket? Check. Black bra? Check. Bullet proof shorts? Check. Guns? Check. Black head band? Check. Wrist band that connects to my gun? Check. This makes me feel a whole lot better.

"Rin." I turned to Len's direction and he planted a firm kiss on my lips. My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. He pulled away from me and looked out the window. "Come on. If we're going to get out of here, we might as well stir up hell, am I right?" Meiko smiled her wild grin and Kaito cracked his knuckles. I observed Len as everyone got their things ready, but he didn't look any different than before. He still had that shielded softness in his eyes, but the shields were spikes that could pierce through anyone.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, looking at me.

"Yes," I responded. "When are you going to take that mask off- oh wait. That's just your face." He frowned and I gave him a small smile. This was to calm ourselves down a bit.

"That was just uncalled for," he whined. I opened my mouth to respond, but I heard the thumping of feet heading in our direction. "Shit. They're coming. Everyone looted the guards, right?" A chorus of 'yes' answered him. I said his eyes never changed, but his aura has. He raidiated power, but that was sometimes a downfall. I loaded my gun and smiled at all of them.

"Let's play a game," I said as we started running down different hallways. "The first one down wins! And you better be alive!" I was 'paired' up with Len and Meiko. We ran down the hall and I'm pretty sure everyone (except Miku) had their invisibility rings on. Len placed his arm in front of us and gave us a boyish smile. We were in a balcony right in the middle of the entire building. I've only seen it once, but now that I look at it again, it was pretty cool.

"Meiko, grenade me," Len commanded. Meiko handed him a few grenades and he pulled the rings off all of them, throwing them on to the random floors filled with guards. I saw a familiar face running through the crowd in shock, trying to get out of the way. "Hey, Rin. Come on!" He tugged on my hand and we all continued down the balcony until it lead to another hallway.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a while," Meiko said, when we found a fork in the road. She winked at me and ran head on to the on coming guards, taking them down like an invisible force. It wasn't too long before guards surrounded us in the hallway.

"I guess the rings long their juice," Len said, our back pressing together.

"Get the girl and kill the boy!" one of the guards, I'm assuming the leader, yelled. At that moment, Len shot down several guards behind us and I used my twin guns to take down the front guards. We kept running foward and I started using my daggers instead of my guns to conserve bullets. We made our way into an elevator room and quickly ran into an elevator to avoid the guards.

"Wow, those guards suck at aimming," Len said, picking the bullets out of his jacket. The seams repatched themselves and I reloaded our guns.

"It's a good thing too, or our beautiful faces would get ruined," I joked, handing him his shotgun. "Also, it's much more fun using the dagger than shooting them down-" He pulled me close to him and kissed me again. It was warm, but powerful and it made my entire body relax on contact. It's official. I'm idiotically in love with him.

"Shh, I wanna hear the elevator music..." I playfully slapped him away and rolled my eyes. "Hey Rin?"

"Hm?" He looked around the elevator nervously, but looked back at me with a straight gaze. "Have you forgiven yourself yet?" The memory of the conversation before the kidnapping flashed through my mind.

"F-forgiven myself?"

"Of course. After all, I've never been mad at you. You've always hated yourself." I searched his eyes, but they were determined for my answer.

"...almost."

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER WEEKS OF PROCRASTINATION, HERE'S AN UPDATE 8DDD.<strong>


	19. Episode 4: Scene 2

**おかえりみな！Okay, this story's wrapping up soon :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot and those cheesenips. **

* * *

><p>After probably two minutes in the elevator, it STOPPED. I looked at the floor counter, but it said we where on the thirteenth floor. Great. Len dropped his arms around me and used his longest gun to push open the emergency exit. He used the handrail around the elevator to jump up then pulled me up afterwards, gently pushing me to the service ladder. I grabbed on to it and he was about to jump on after I climbed up when I heard a sickening <em>snap<em>. The elevator groaned as Len's eyes widened.

"Len!" I shrieked. The elevator dropped from below him, but he jumped off just in time. I let out a breath and began to speak but he placed his finger on his lips and urged me to climb. I nodded reluctantly, but continued until we made it to a safe edge. I crawled onto it and watched as Len release a silent breath of relief. His eyes told me not to make a sound and his actions told me we were being listened to. I almost jumped when I heard the elevator crash into the last floor and Len held me still.

"Don't say a word," he whispered into my ear. He fished my old clothes from his pocket and wrapped a live grenade around it before tossing it up as high as he could. I pressed my back against the wall and he covered me just incase it didn't work. When the grenade went off, I heard a chorus of screams and bodies fall from the higher floors of the elevator shaft. He crawled over my legs and pried open the elevator doors on that level, beckoning for me to follow him.

"Damn, I almost crapped my pants," he said, falling to his knees when we walked onto the floor.

"So attractive," I told him, sarcastically.

"Oh? Do you prefer I fell with the elevator?" he asked, getting up.

"Of course not," I said, walking ahead. "But it would have made things funnier." He placed a hand over his heart and feind hurt.

"Princess, you hurt my pride."

"You know how much I hate it when you call me that," I responded, rolling my eyes. "Hurry up. The others probably got downstairs before we did." He nodded and placed a kiss on my cheek before walking on ahead. I followed him through the lower hallways, but this particular floor gave me...an off feeling. While we walked on this floor, there weren't any other footsteps than our own. It felt empty. Dead. And it scared me.

"...Rin, you alright?" Len asked, stopping in front of me.

"It feels...like...no one's been on this floor for ages," I explained. The hallway was dark and smelled of mold and rotten carcuses like in the sewers. At one point, we had to get out a flashlight to continue heading through to find the stairs. I stayed close to Len and pulled on his arm when I saw a sign next to a door. "Len, shien the light on that." He pointed the beam towards the sign and in faded letter it said _Chemical and Animal Lab_.

"Oh shit," Len said, under his breath. "It's the origin hell hole of those creatures." He took the light away from the sign and looked around the entire hallway until he found a door we had passed minutes before.

"Len, what do you think you're-" I didn't even finish my sentence when he literally kicked down the door into an abandon lab. Of course, it fell easily, but I wondered why Rein and Ren didn't remove this floor or at least remake it. In the room glowed of chemical waste in numerous different colors and Len walked inside, looking around.

"These things are at least eight to ten years old," he said, impressed.

"Len, this isn't any time to be amazed by things that we fight on a daily basis!" I snapped. But not even I could hide my curiosity, so I followed him in. Broken glass and metal were everywhere, but a soft hum sounded from behind a wall. Slits of light shown from the bottom of the wall and Len searched until he found a secret switch. The wall turned and Len made me back up for safety. It was a girl, about maybe eleven, floating in what looked like yellow toxic waste. She looked as if she were sleeping and on the glass was the intials carved _Project: CU9K_.

"This must be why." I looked at Len and he walked to the computer which looked out of place in the lab. It looked new. The screen flashed on almost immediately and a password was asked for. Len stared at the screen for about a minute before typing in the password correctly on the first try.

"How did you...?" He pointed to the sticky note on the side of the computer.

"Rein was never the smart one," he said, continuing to work. "Rin, look at this." I focused my gaze on the computer and gasped. All these statistics, background info, and parental history of this girl. She was only refered to as "CU9K" and she was originally used for experimenting since birth because her parents were unable to take good care of her and her half sister.

"Her parents are..."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, review time: <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who's CU9K's parents? **

**Let's see if you get it right in the reviews /o/**


	20. Episode 4: Scene 3

**おかえりみな！Honestly, I thought the last question was a bit obvious for even me /o/**

**Good job DokiDokiKyuuChan for getting it right 8D**

**I no own anything but the plottttt~**

* * *

><p>"Len, let her out!" I commanded. I could feel my heart almost stopping. I looked around the lab and found a slightly dusty lab coat in the corner. "Len! hurry up!" Len was furiously typing away at the computer as the yellow toxic started draining away and the tube began filling with water.<p>

"This will help her a bit," he said. "She's been raised in this toxic waste, I think it's almost her water. Let's hope it won't kill her or anything." I looked at him in shock. "I'm kidding Rin! Geez! Lighten up!"

"How can I?" I snapped. I almost continued, but a small tremor was felt below our feet. Len's eyes widened and he took the lab coat, threw it over me and made the both of us hide under a table. I heard footsteps approach the computer, but I couldn't see anything. I could only see Len's face as he watched the person's feet. He looked to the side a picked up a piece of rusted metal and threw it to the left, breaking a few glasses at the side. I heard the person's feet run towards the metal and I watched as Len scooted out from under the table.

"Who are you?" Len asked, pointing his gun to the figure. I crawled out beside him and looked back at the girl in the tube. The purification process was slow, but it was working. I looked at the figure and shown the flashlight on it.

"I dhould be asking you that!" he said, frowning. "What are you doing here? This a private floor!" He was unarmed and nervous to the point where I'm pretty sure if Len shot a bullet, he'd piss his pants.

"We're here to get some business done," Len said, his gun focused on the scientist. "Rin, follow my instructions, got it?"

"Yes," I responded.

"The computer," he said. "Once the purification process is done, get her out of there. We're taking her home." I nodded. "Hold this gun, babe. I'm going to get her out." We quickly switched positions and I walked to the scientist as he fell down to the floor.

"You're a sick, sick man, you know that?" I asked. I picked him up, placed him on the table and strapped him in like a science experiment. "But this is what you get for hurt my cute little daughter." I turned back to Len and he was buttoning up the lab coat on the little girl with the golden hair. She was on her knees, but Len picked her up and I stroked her hair. Poor little girl...

"What should her name be?" Len asked, looking at me.

"Her name is CU9!" the scientist called.

"It's not anymore," I snapped. "But, how about SeeU? It won't confuse her, at least." I turned back to the scientist and smiled a dark smile. "Wanna tell me why my cute daughter was kidnapped, hm?" The scientist said nothing, which made me smile even more. I took my gun and placed it above his balls. "This is why you never steal from me." I shot both his balls and his little seed shooter before Len and I ran out of there and for the stairs.

"Geez Rin, violent much?" Len asked, jokingly.

"Hey, look at yourself," I shot back. "And SeeU is your child." I never thought I'd be happy to say that, but the confused look on Len's face said all it needed to say.

"When did we ever make her, though?" he asked, looking at her.

"Does it matter?" I asked. "She's yours." We found the stairs and I held it open for Len to get through. Around about the fifth floor, we had to stop and hide because SeeU was starting to open her eyes. She looked at us in surprise and she immediately reverted to a frightened state.

"Hey there, SeeU," Len said, giving her a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" She looked towards him and nodded, but carefully.

"Can you speak?" I asked, kneeling down to her. She looked at me but, she looked more frightened of me than of Len. I looked at her carefully and she had Len's eyes and the same shade of his hair, but I could see similar cheekbones Yuki had, but her face was pale, probably from being inside her entire life or something.

"W-who are you?" she asked, looking at us.

"We're here to get you out of here," Len said, sweetly. He used the same tone as he did with Yuki. He craddled her and I saw her instantly relax. Who knew he was so good with kids? "We're going to take you back to your parents, alright?" SeeU looked down.

"I don't have any parents," she said. "The scientist said I was unwanted by them."

"That's not true," I told her. She looked towards me and I squatted down to get to eye level. "Your parents love you very much, SeeU. They were put in a coma before they could meet you, but you were kidnapped. That's why we're getting you back." She looked at both of us, worriedly.

"Will they like me?" she asked.

"They'll love you," Len responded, stroking her wavy hair. "You also have a sister and she'll be happy to finally have a friend her age."

"S-sister? What's that?" she asked.

"It's someone who has the same parents as you," I responded. "But, in this case, you two don't share the same father."

"Um...that doesn't make sense," she said, frowning.

"We can tell you more when we get back, alright?" Len offered. SeeU nodded and I looked around the corner. "What's up?"

"Several guards out there. Cover SeeU's ears," I commanded. SeeU reached for her ears and I rolled a hand grenade down the hallway, ducking away from the explosion. The horrified screams made a perfect getaway for us to climb the rest of the stairs to the bottom floor. "Len, stay here. I'm gonna check to make sure we don't get shot." He nodded and held SeeU in the corner as I pressed my ear against the door. Gun shots. A bunch of gunshots. Then, silence. I opened the door a crack and immediately daw the barrel of a gun above me.

"Rin?" The gun lowered itself and Miku stood there, surprised. "Oh, it's a good thing I didn't shoot." I opened the door wider and saw a bunch of dead bodies litering the floor. Kaito and the rest were behind her, in perfect condition, but reloading their battered weapons.

"Len, it's safe," I called, stepping out of the staircase. "So, how is everyone?"

"We helped out the Vocaloid Prisoners go through the sewers," Meiko said with her cocky smile.

"We destroyed several floors," Gakupo sang.

"We killed at least half of Utau's soldiers," Miku said, rubbing oil on her shoulder. "What about you?"

"We found our daughter," Len offered, walking out with SeeU in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: Why do you think I added SeeU? <strong>

**Leave your responses in the reviews!~**


	21. Episode 4: Scene 4

**おかえりみな！The answer to the last question was: Because I can :'3 -shot- jkjk It's because I didn't want to be a jerk to Len.**

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my," Luka said, moving her hand over her mouth. Meiko walked up to Len and observed SeeU with a critical eye. "What's wrong, Meiko?"<p>

"This is her," Meiko said, a shot of relief on her face. "It was my fault, Len. That nurse was related to Rein, but we never figured it out till it was too late and they took her away. I'm really sorry."

"Well, the most important thing is that we got her back alright?" Len said, sighing. SeeU struggled a bit in Len's arms and pointed to the ground. "You want to try to walk?" She nodded and he carefully place her down. She wobbled a bit, so I walked over to her and helped her take a few steps.

"I-I know how to walk, but it's been a few years...I think..." she said, after getting her footing straight. She looked towards me and her eyes widened slightly. "Um...s-so you're my mother?" She turned to Len. "A-and you're my father?"

"Yes," Len responded. "We're sorry we're such bad parents." She shook her head and Luka walked up to her.

"Hmm...SeeU, right?" Luka confirmed. "I'm a medic, do you mind if I perform a check up on you, dear?" She nodded and Luka took her to a bench while Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, and Miku shoved the dead bodies litering the lobby to the sides. I turned back to Len and he was reloading his gun in case we were caught off guard. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Caught you staring," he said, softly.

"Shut up," I snapped, but I smiled back. "Today's been a hell of a long day." He laughed and let his gun hang on his back.

"You're telling me," he responded. "But, on the bright side, we found the shielded city."

"Really?" I asked. "That's been a rumor around Vocaloid for the longest time now."

"You know," Miku said, calling our attentions. "You too are undeniably cute together. When we get home, I'm taking a picture." I rolled my eyes, but Len pulled me to his chest and kissed me on the lips with a forceful sweetness. It took considerable willpower to push him away a few inches for a breath and heard Gakupo whistling. Len flipped him off and kissed me again.

"Aw, look at the cute couple," a voice echoed through the entire building. We stopped and everyone pulled out their guns. "Ha, I can't believe you killed Rein, Len. Poor guy was so innocently in love with Rin. But nah, you just had to go and smash that watermelon of a head he had. Well. Get ready to die you idiots." Ren, that asshole! I broke away from Len and ran to Luka and SeeU.

"Luka, protect SeeU like your own daughter, alright?" She nodded and I pulled my guns from their holsters. The entire lobby started filling up with the mutants from the sewers and the entire team started backing up to the walls. "Okay all of you! Listen to me!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Stop being such pussycats and attack!" I snapped. I took a grenade from my back pocket and tossed it into the middle of the monsters, taking out probably five of the hundreds around us. "Go!" It was a choas of gunshots and animal like shrieks. I shot as many as I could, but these creatures were advanced. They took more bullets than usual to kill them. After a bit, I was out of shells and resorted to close combat to land strikes.

"Rin watch it!" Meiko snapped. I turned to her and a claw slammed into my stomach, throwing me against the wall and knocking all my breath out. I fell to the ground and immediately tried to push myself to my feet. Two mutant lion things came charging at me, but I was frozen. I couldn't move, there was no air in my lungs and no response from my muscles.

"No!" I watched as SeeU stood in front of me and the mutant things. "Don't hurt her! Go away!" I took in a deep breath and pushed myself to my feet. The lion things seemed to listen to her, backing off as she walked closer to them.

"SeeU, are you okay?" I asked, walking to her. She looked at me and frowned.

"I'm fine, but you're hurt," she said, pointing to my stomach.

"I'm fine, just winded," I explained. "Don't ever do that again, alright? That's extremely dangerous and you could have gotten hurt." SeeU nodded, but she bit her lip and rocked on the balls of her feet. "What's wrong, dear?"

"They're not attacking us." I looked up and saw that she was right. The lion things were curled up, a few feet away from her, sleeping peacefully. "Mama...you're not going to hate me...right?"

"Of course," I responded, looking at the lion things. I looked back at SeeU and she played with her hands.

"I-I think I can control all of them," she said, quickly.

"What?" She turned around, looking at all the mutants and snapped her fingers together. As if robots, they all stopped and so did my team in confusion.

"Come," she ordered. The mutants, the living ones, started heading torwards her and my teammates fell to their knees in exhaustion and hurt. "See?" Len stumbled over to me with blood dripping down the left side of his face and I let him use me as a support.

"That explains why they were so delicate to her," he said. I wiped the blood off his face and used some of Luka's healing cream on his wounds. "Normally, people aren't grown in toxic waste, so it must've not been waste at all but..."

"A medicine," Luka said, patching everyone up.

"That's pretty cool," Kaito said, giving SeeU a thumbs up.

"Let's not waste anymore energy fighting something we can befriend now," Miku said, reloading her gun. SeeU stared at her in confusion. "What's up kid?"

"Why aren't you hurt?" she asked.

"She's a robot," Len said, simply.

"Actually..." Luka started. Len glared at her. "She's half robot. Obviously, she has feelings."

"Luka Megurine, what did you do this time?" Len snapped.

"I might have...tricked my cousin to becoming the body we experimented on?" Luka said, with a small laugh. She held up her hands as a defense. "And plus! It was a good cause! Miku was a paraplegic before we experimented on her!"

"You put her in that robot's body, didn't you?" Len asked.

"Well uhh..." Luka stuttered. "Yes? So I did a bit of transplanting of metals into Miku's original body. Nothing out of the ordinary!"

"Okay, instead of talking about my physical state," Miku interrupted. "How about we get the hell out of here and kill that psychotic lover boy out there?"

"Thank you," I said, walking to the door. I pushed on it and it wouldn't budge. "Wow. How original. Meiko, Gakupo! Dynamite me!" After ten minutes of setting up several high quality dynamite against the door, we all walked as far away from it as we could, including the mutants.

"Fire in the hole!" Meiko screamed before pushing down on the button. We all looked away as a giant hole blew the wall open. "That reminds me, we should get Chinese food when we get home." We walked out of the UTAU building peacefully into the quiet battlefield.

"That's not right," I said, as we looked over the entire place. It looked normal and peaceful. "Where is everyone?"

"Um...Mama? Can I check?" SeeU asked. I nodded and she sent her mutant army around the place, searching. No one. Well, there were the dead bodies of Utau, but none of Vocaloid. At least that was good...right?

"Rin!" a familiar voice screamed. "Luka! Everyone!" From the right side of the battlefield, Neru and Gumi, with Yuki on her back, ran to us, cover in soot and ashes.

"Holy crap, what happened?" Gakupo asked.

"It's Rein!" Neru said, trying to regain her breath. He brought this army of mutants and Utau there! We had to evacuate as fast as we could!"

"Oh no," Miku responded. "What about the Vocaloid backup?"

"We called for them and they're helping us fight right-" Gumi stopped and pointed to SeeU with her head, since her hand were holding up Yuki.

"This is SeeU," Len said. "She's my daughter and Yuki's half sister." Yuki jumped down from Gumi's back and walked over to SeeU with a smile.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"H-hello?" SeeU responded, unsure. As they got acquainted, I turned back to Neru with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you even know about Ren?" I asked. "I-I mean, you're a really close friend, but..." Neru gave me a signature smirk.

"It's bad that you don't even realize your half sister in front of you when you see her."

... "WHATTTTTTTTTT?"

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: If you could ask ANY character in this story a question, what would it be? <strong>

**Leave your responses in the reviews and I'll be back after these prerecorded messages :) **


	22. Episode 4: Scene 5

**おかえりみな！Okay, I'll admit, I asked those questions too :'D -shot by Rin- ANYWAY, continuing!**

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

**Fun Fact: The picture that this entire story is based off of is a picture of the song "Love Is War". I kid you not 8D (I just realized that today lolz). **

**P.S. This is a LONG chapter because it's the second to last.**

* * *

><p>"Yumi?" I asked, surprised. Neru gave me a wink and I thew my arms around her. "You bitch! You never told me!" Neru laughed and patted my back.<p>

"Sorry, Rin," she apologized. "But I had to do it or else Len's hypnotism wouldn't work."

"...you get punishment," I snapped. "I'm calling you Neru from now on because it doesn't feel right calling you Yumi." Len coughed and commanded all of our attentions.

"Neru, Gumi," he called. "I want you two to go to the city and take the girls with you. It's just way too dangerous on the battlefield." He hugged SeeU and gently lead her to Neru. "This is you aunt Neru and her friend uh..."

"Gumi," I reminded him.

"Gumi," Len repeated. "Always stick with them and your sister, alright?" SeeU nodded and took Yuki's hand while walking to Neru. SeeU looked up to Gumi and frowned a bit. "I'm really sorry I haven't met you before. I'm Len Kagamine." Gumi nodded and spat her name out quickly, but I was focused on SeeU who's frown only increased. She turned to Yuki and whispered something to her, which got Yuki to frown as well and both of them ran to me.

"What's wrong you two?" I asked, in a whisper. "Don't you two like Gumi?" They shook their heads in sync and hid behind me when Gumi looked towards them. Yuki tugged on my jacket and I leaned down.

"I think Gumi likes..." Yuki looked at Len for a bit. "...can I call him Daddy?"

"Yes," SeeU said, nodding.

"Then I think Gumi likes Daddy," Yuki said, frowning. "It's bugging me and SeeU. I don't like it. We don't wanna go with her." SeeU tugged on Yuki's shirt and pointed to Gumi.

"She's blushing!" SeeU said. "See? Gumi likes him!" I looked towards the others and they were all focused on Gumi who looked extremely flustered. I coughed and everyone looked away a bit awkwardly.

"S-so, how are we suppose to get to the city?" Neru asked out of the silence. She waked to me and patted both of the girls' heads.

"Leave that to us," a voice chirped. I turned around and saw a blue hair boy and a red haired girl walk out from a building.

"Satsuki, Sakuya," I called. "It's been a while." Satsuki gave me a smile and Sakuya nodded. "So, can you lead them to the city?"

"I don't see why not," Sakuya responded. "After all, we were heading there. The escaped Vocaloid soldiers are in the building over there. Rose is leading them so if you need any more help, you can just call on them." I nodded and hugged both SeeU and Yuki.

"You two behave yourselves, understand?" I told them. "If Neru says one bad thing about you two, I won't be happy." They nodded and glared at Len before going to Neru's side. I turned my attention to Len and he gulped. "Hmm...you know what? I'll let you deal with Gumi's crush on you." I turned back to Neru. "On second thought, Neru, we're going to need you and the kids on the battle field. I took out my spare gun and tossed it to Yuki. "Honey, this is the big girl gun. You've had enough target practice. You'll be a sniper."

"Rin, I don't think," Gumi started.

"I want to be in the battle!" Yuki snapped, cutting her off.

"SeeU, you're also very important," I said, turning to her. "You can control the mutants." I turned to Gakupo and he threw me a cloak from his backpack and I slid it around SeeU, trying the string around her neck. "If anyone tries to shoot at you, I want you to curl inside this and commanded your mutants to get rid of the bad person, alright?" She nodded and I gave both of them a hug, before standing up. "Neru, I want you on spiner duty as well and Gumi, you're staying in the medical part of the battlefield."

"Rin, where should I be?" Luka asked, looking towards the direction of the Vocaloid building.

"Luka, I want you on my person team," I said, pointing to her gun. "Add the extensions to yours. You're going to be the main sniper. Len, Gakupo, and I will be the closest to the enemy. Meiko, Kaito, Miku you're the second wave closest since you're not as mobile as we are. Luka, you stay close to the medical base with Gumi, Neru, and Yuki and launch rockets from there. SeeU, I want you in the second wave, but start the mutants immediately. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am," they all said, watching me.

"Then let's save our base," I said. "Sat, Saku, take us to the hidden Vocaloid." They nodded and we followed them past the last two stand Utau buildings and to an abandoned hotel, about five stories high.

"They're in here," Satsuki said, pointing. At the front were two guards, both with guns, pointed at us. Satsuki and Sakuya approached them and they placed their guns down, letting us into the building. The entire place from the outside looked absolutely horrible, but the inside was alright. Rose approached us, with an understanding look.

"We'll rescue the building tomorrow," she said. "Right now, everyone needs to rest up. Even the Utau aren't attacking at the moment. It seems that they're trying to find a weak point in the barrier."

"That's a good idea," I said, relaxing my shoulders a bit. "Thanks for taking care of me back at Utau, Rose." She nodded and lead us to the spare rooms on the third story.

* * *

><p>Around ten o' clock, Len and I placed the twins in bed and walked to our separate rooms at the end of the corridor. We silently headed into my room and I closed the door, placing my back against it and looking back at Len. He looked straight back at me and he knew exactly what I was thinking because he immediately took a seat in the chair next to the desk.<p>

"You know I love you," he stated in the silence. "Why are you looking at me so skeptically?" He leaned forward in the chair, folding his hands, place his elbows on his kness, and his lips to his hands.

"Yuki is a smart girl," I spoke up. "And I doubt SeeU is any different. Yuki's always had the uncanny ability to see the outcome of things. I don't want to make another mistake Len." He chuckled and stood up, walking to my side.

"You're a stupid little girl, you know that?" he asked. I glared at him, but a smirk spread across his face. "If I didn't love you as much as I do, do you think I'd go through the trouble of making you go through cryostasis, hypnotising you, altering your entire life just to go with some girl I just met? And plus, with my true age, I'd be arrested for pedophilia." He placed his arm above my head and his forehead to mine. "You still haven't answered my question from before Rin."

"...what was it?" I asked, gripping on to his shirt.

"Will you marry me?"

"Will you stop calling me stupid?" He smiled.

"Deal." He placed his lips to mine and I happily circled my arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>Neru's POV<p>

I smiled to myself, walking away from Rin's door and down to the twins' room. I opened the door and saw the two talking to themselves. They looked at me in surprise and I walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Hey there you two," I said, with a small smile. "What's going on? You two need your sleep for tomorrow." Yuki sat up and climbed on top of her blanket.

"I have a bad feeling about Gumi," she said, frowning. "Neru, can you please see what's wrong with her? I...just don't feel safe with her." I frowned, but nodded and watched as SeeU got up and headed for the window. "SeeU?" She pushed open the window and looked at the battle field's peaceful night. She looked up to the sky until she saw a 3 headed bird like thing hulding straight for her.

"SeeU!" I called. The bird thing landed on the window sill and she stroked on of it's heads.

"There's a girl with green hair and eyes," she told it. "I want you to keep an eye on her. Her name is Gumi and I think she's not good. I think she wants to hurt Mama and Daddy. Can you please watch her?" In sync the bird's heads nodded and flew off without another word from SeeU. She closed the window and headed back to bed with a worried look on her face.

"Neru. Check on her," Yuki said...actually, it was more like commanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She stood up on her bed and flashed her rank neckless.

"I am the junior leader of Vocaloid," she said, like a boss. "And I want you to check on Gumi." I smiled and saluted.

"Yes ma'am," I said. I walked out of the room and closed the door, heading towards the stairs to the upper floors. To get there, I had to pass Rin's room and I'm going to tell you right now that they were probably making a younger sibling for the twins in there. Cough. Cough. Wink. Anyway, I carefully climbed the stairs onto the fourth floor and made my way to Gumi's room. I knocked on the door before entering and Gumi was practicing with which medicine did what.

"Hey there Neru," she said, looking at me with a smile. "What's up?"

"The twins are upset," I said, sitting across from her at the table she was using. "The think you have a crush on Len." Gumi blushed and looked away, switching the medicines around as a distraction.

"W-what makes you say that?" she asked, stuttering.

"It's okay you know," I said, pulling my hair out of its side ponytail. "I used to have a crush on Len too." She looked at me in surprise.

"You did?"

"Yeah, but it was useless," I said, combing through my hair with my hand. "That boy is flirtatious, shrewed, and dangerous. It seems like he's all looks, but he's not. There's a reason he's second in command and not just-"

"Because he's Rin's brother?" Gumi finished. "Yeah I heard about that from the others." She looked around the room, suspicious if anyone was listening other than me. "And I heard he likes her in the incestuous way too..."

"Uh...Gumi?" I asked, trying not to burst out in laughter. "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, Yuuma-"

"That explains it," I said, bursting out in laughter. "Yuuma tells that to everyone. Rin and Len aren't related in the slightess. In fact, they look alike and in many ways they seem like they were siblings, but they're definitely not siblings."

"O-oh..." Gumi said, blushing even more. "M-my bad!"

"As I was saying before, Len's second in command because of his skill," I said. "And it's as if he was perfect...except for one little thing." Gumi looked in my eyes and frowned. I knew Gumi was oblivious, but she wasn't stupid and picked it up almost instantly.

"It's Rin, isn't it?" she asked. "He likes her, doesn't he?"

"It's a long story from the past that's been hidden for years," I told her. "Len doesn't like Rin. Len's in love with her. This entire war was started over something in their past." Gumi looked at me with a nod. I told her their story and during that time, she kept silent, taking in every detail.

"It's sad," she said, placing her hands above her heart. "How much love can hurt. How much love is war."

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

The battle of Vocaloid was definitely one of the hardest battles I've ever fought in my life. Inward, outward, it was something that I wish to never relive. Ever. The screams of the opposing forces as I lead them into this fierce battle, the look of the wounded and the dying. The Vocaloid building, shield destroyed, almost about to come crashing down. The blood splashed around, so much to create a river of it. It all had to stop. This war had been going on for too long. Someone had to stop.

I forced my way into the Vocaloid building, smashing through the lobby's windows with chunks of the broken wall. I no longer had my bow, my jacket was in pieces, and I wielded a gun that belonged to a fallen Vocaloid. My left arm was screaming in pain from a wound I had to dig a bullet out of. Len was beside me as we ran through the building, taking down what ever was in our way. He wasn't in any better shape than I was. His ponytail was shot off and blood ran down his face as well as his mouth. His clothes showed the underarmour and part of his skin underneath and his shorts were singed in several places.

"Well, don't you two look horrible?" Ren asked when we got to the top office of Vocaloid. He wore a smirk on his face and an evil look in his eyes. "You're still hot as ever, Rin."

"Fuck off douchebag," Len snapped, he lunged for Ren, but Ren lifted a button to his fingers.

"See this, Kagamine?" he asked. I was stupid and let my guard down as someone grabbed me from behind and placed a knife to my neck. "It doesn't do anything, dumbass."

"Len!" I screamed. He turned around and I looked at him scared.

"Aw, what's wrong Kagamine?" Ren asked. "Sad I might kill your little girlfriend?"

"Let her go, Haine," Len growled.

"No way, she's my payment for my bestfriend's death," Ren said, walking to me. "You remember Rein, right? After all, you did smash his brain out." He looked at me with a smirk and planted a kiss on my lips, making me scream in terror. Ren backed off and laughed. "You've always been such an idiot, Len. After all, it is your fault this entire war started."

"...Let Rin go," Len ordered again. "Do it!"

"And why should I do that?" Ren asked. "After all, I have-"

"AHHHH!" a yell erupted from behind me. The person who held me captive dropped the knife and fell forwards as I ran to Len's side. Acid burned through his skin and stopped his heart in a matter of seconds. In the doorway was the culprit; SeeU and two acid shooting mutants. A thud was heard and a click of a gun followed.

"Don't move asshole," Yuki said, placing her gun right next to Ren's head. "I know the truth now and I'm tired of being called your daughter!" She pulled the trigger and blew Ren's head to pieces, scattering the bloody chunks everywhere.

"Yuki...what did you mean by that?" I asked. Her eyes started turning a light blue color and her dark hair lightened to blonde. "What the...?"

"I learned it from a disk SeeU had," Yuki said, dropping the gun and walking to me. "We had Neru analyze it before the battle. When SeeU was given to Utau, I was hypnotized by the nurse and she turned my hair black and my eyes brown, making everyone think I was that man's daughter. I'm Daddy's real daughter too..." She hugged Len and I and bursted out into tears. I beckoned SeeU to come over and included her in the hug. Len held Yuki as I walked to the intercom on the desk. I pressed the button and placed my lips to the microphone.

"Attention everyone," I said. "The war's finally over. Vocaloid won."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! Just one more chapter (the epilogue) left!<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: How do you like Yuki's little win part? :)**

**Leave your answers in the reviews and I'll see you later :)**


	23. Epilogue

**おかえりみな！And yeah, this is the last chapter. The epilogue :) **

**I don't anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Looking back during that time, I can remember all the training, the work, the hardships, the pain, the friendship, the laughs, and the love. After the war, Len threw his weapons into the fire along with the dead bodies and SeeU found a way to domesticate the mutants as pets. The walls of the shielded city were torn down and it began spreading out, no longer in fear of the Battleground. The name of the city was Crypton and the minute they found out the war was over, they began expanding. Two years after the war, Len and I got married and we moved to one of Crypton's newest suburban areas around the city. As for the others, they either placed down their guns as well or are in the police force. Today marks the sixth year since the war and most of the Battleground didn't even look like a battle ground anymore.<p>

"SeeU! Yuki!" I called. "Don't forget your lunches!" The fifteen year old twins ran back inside the house, grabbed their lunches, and ran off, trying to catch their bus. Both Len and I are thirty-two years old now, but we still looked nine years younger than that, so it's kinda hard to tell people we're SeeU and Yuki's parents. As for the others, Kaito and Meiko are both twenty-five years old now, Gakupo is thirty years old, Luka is twenty-nine, and Neru is twenty-four. I'm not too sure on Miku's age, but she's about twenty-four. Len and I own a two story house, just a few streets away from the rebuilt Vocaloid building which Len owned. He worked there as the head doctor and Vocaloid was once again a hospital.

I didn't have work today, so I decided to check on the others to see how they were doing. I changed into apair of white shorts underneath my short, pastel orange with short sleeves with a hood and tied my elbow length blonde hair back into a ponytail. Before slipping on my favorite heels, I walked to the backyard and whistled. Two of the mutants, apparently called Pega and Sus because they looked like horses with wings- according to SeeU. We called her Suu, but her legal name is See Usa Kagamine, since we didn't want to change her name too much. I fed the two pegasi and headed out to my convertable in the driveway. The first place I headed was the Kamui Institute for the Performing Arts. Yes, I'm not kidding. He opened the performing arts institute and runs it with an iron fist.

"Hello?" I asked, walking into the office. Neru's blonde ponytail popped up from behind a desk and she waved to me with a smile. "Hey Neru, how's it going?"

"Fine," she said, taking her seat again. "Are you looking for Gakupo?"

"Yeah. It's been a while seen I saw him." I looked around the office. "So...how's the Megurine-Kamui relationship going?" Neru smirked.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you, sis?" she asked. "You've always been addicted to any sort of gossip." My phone vibrated in my back and I looked at the text before smirking back. "You can find Gakupo roaming around the designing section of the school. Have fun." I nodded a thanks and walked off. The school itself was sponsored by Satsuki, but don't ask me how because I still can't answer that. I found Gakupo stalking outside of a room where Luka's voice echoed from. He kept his long purple ponytail, but I'm pretty sure he grew a bit.

"Stalker much?" I asked, laughing. He turned around in surprise and immediately release a sigh of relief.

"Geez Rin," he said, frowning. "Make noise the next time you decide to sneak like that."

"You know my training doesn't allow that," I said, rolling my eyes. "Any way, I heard you're engaged to Luka now~" Gakupo smiled a goofy smile and nodded. "Who knew she'd actually say yes to a pervert like you?" The door behind Gakupo opened and Luka cleared her throat. Her hair was still long, but she held it in a tight bun when she teaches.

"Excuse me, we're having class right now," she said, glaring at both of us, but it softened. "You're forgiven, Rin." I gave her a thumbs up and gave her a hug. "I'm busy, but I'll see you later, alright?" I nodded and she walked back in, closing the door.

"You, my friend, are a lucky bastard," I said, patting Gakupo on the back. He laughed and I said my goodbye as I headed to my car for my next destination. I drove to the ends of the city where the Battleground still looked torn up. Around here is where I could find Meiko and Kiyoteru. They were placed in charge of taking the Battleground and changing it into some place people could actually live on. Around here, I had to change my heels into my old combat boots from the war. I kept them for memory of ever making a fatal mistake...and because they were really useful. I walked out of my car and it was sort of like walking onto a set of a movie. It was pavement to dirt and destroyed gravel. I couldn't hear construction, so I guessed they were on break.

"Rinny!" I felt Meiko throw herself on my back and give me a giant hug. "You should have called! What are you doing here?" She grew her brown hair to her shoulders, but kept it pinned up when working.

"I came to visit, duh," I said, with a smile. "And to look back at old times." Meiko let go and stood beside me, throwing her arm over my shoulders.

"Well, they weren't good times," she said. "...well, some were. Feel like walking around the last parts of the destroyed city?"

"Yeah," I said, looking around. "And maybe I can get some target practice in." Meiko let out a laugh.

"Just like old times." We walked passed the warning construction signs and waved to Kiyoteru who was in the trailer, planning out more construction stuff that I don't really know about. This last part of the Battleground was the UTAU territory. We never managed to take it down because it's structure was one of the most solid bases in history. Even the old hotel was still standing- not in good condition, but still standing. Meiko handed me a gun and I clicked the safety on. We don't need it going off yet.

"Hey Meiko, look at this," I said, picking up a rock. She looked at me in confusion and I tossed it towards the UTAU building, smashing through a window.

"You're still a kid, aren't you?" Meiko asked. "Aw, who cares? It's good to be a kid." We walked into the UTAU building and looked through the once beautiful lobby that was now covered in rot, mold, and mutant nestings.

"This is disgusting," I said, looking around. "What a shame." We heard gunshots ring through the lobby and I immediately held my gun out, taking off the safety. Meiko took out two pistols and we stood back to back, looking around the place. The gunshots kept ringing and we both aimed for a hall.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" a familiar voice said, walking towards us.

"Kaito, what the hell are you doing in there shooting your gun?" Meiko snapped, getting ready to punch him. He dropped his gun in defense. He kept his hair the same way, but at the moment, he used a hairband to keep it back.

"I'm sorry!" he said, scared. I picked it up and aimed at Kaito.

"Rin? What are you-" I shot the gun and a splash of red showed on Kaito's arm. "Rin! Are you insane?"

"What?" I asked. "It's a paintball gun." Kaito started wiping off the paint and another gunshot was heard.

"Ow!" Kaito hissed, holding his arm. Teal pain dripped down and I looked up to the second floor. "Miku! That's not fair!" Miku always wore her hair in a ponytail now, but it was the same length as before because apparently "it would feel weird without it".

"Your mom!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It did when she said it in bed last night!"

"No it didn't!" Kaito snapped. "She was reciting lines from a book!" I coughed.

"Lovers quarrel~" I sang.

"Don't make me shoot you too Rin," Miku yelled. I placed my hands up and immediately 'escaped' from the building. The last place I visited was the Crypton's High School where Yuki and SeeU go to. I changed out of my heels and walked in, apparently during a passing period. I walked around to the principal's office and waited till the principal walked out.

"R-Rin!" Gumi said, surprised. "Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I gave her a hug and smiled. Gumi was definitely growing into a beautiful woman. I wonder who she's dating... Her hair grew down to her elbows and she wears glasses when reading for long periods of time.

"I was just wondering how you were," I said, rolling my eyes. "Geez, we're friends, aren't we?" Gumi instantly flustered out a yes and I laughed. "You don't change do you? Don't worry, that's a good thing." Gumi smiled and we walked into the halls of the school. "So, how are my girls doing? I hope they haven't caused you any trouble." Gumi shook her head and we kept walking.

"Nope, they're not too bad," she admitted. "But sometimes I'll get Yuki into my office for threatening someone because they hurt SeeU's feelings. It's really cute, actually and I try to convince her not to..." I patted her back.

"Yuki's been raised as a fighter," I explained. "She's rough around the edges, but she's a good kid." She nodded in agreement and I left because apparently I was causing some sort of disturbance in the male population of the school. Damn horny teenagers. I drove to the last place I hadn't visited back yet and the place I always seem to end up when I don't have any work. I parked outside of the building and walked inside.

"Good morning Mrs. Kagamine," Miki greeted, at the front desk. "Are you here to see Dr. Kagamine?"

"Yup." Miki looked back at the screen and paged Len through the phone. "Dr. Kagamine? Are you in?"

"Hmm?" I heard him asked. "Yes I am."

"Someone requested to see you specifically," Miki said, looking at me. "Apparently this person has trouble sleeping at night and you're the best doctor we have in that department." I heard him sigh.

"Fine, send them up," he said. "Geez Miki, I'm about to go home! I'm never taking the night shift again." Miki took her finger off the speaker and winked at me. I waved a thanks and headed up in the elevator. This was the first time Len took the night shift since there weren't as many doctors last night. Most of them were sick. The elevator opened up to the last floor of the building and I walked down the hallway, but I stopped at the old conference room. I walked into the room and turned on the lights. This was the only room that no one touched during the war. I remember this was the first place we held the meeting of what to do with the building. I stood at the window, looking out into the normal city life that bustled around the city.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I felt two arms slide around my waist and a chin press on my right shoulder. "It's nice to look out and see people alive and happy."

"Yeah," I agreed. "It's nice, but not perfect."

"Well, what kind of world would it be if this were perfect?" Len asked.

"A world I'd hate to live in."

"Exactly," he responded. "But isn't that why you are part of the damage control?" I laughed and turned around to circle my arms around his neck. Len hadn't changed much himself, other that his ponytail being slight longer. His eyes still held that same bright blue happiness and his touch sent chills up my body.

"Damage control?" I repeated. "You make it sound weird." He gave me a kiss and I kissed him back. "Miki wasn't lying, you know. It's hard for me to sleep without you."

"Babe, it wouldn't even matter," he responded. "If I was there, neither of us would be sleeping." He winked and I gently pushed him back, rolling my eyes.

"Down boy," I laughed. "Other than Meiko, I'm probably the only one who ever uses a real gun these days." He held his hand up in a defensive position, but a smirk was stretched across his angelic-devilish face. "Okay, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need to get home because I'm exhausted," he explained, but there was something a bit off.

"Boy, don't make me get my gun." He chuckled and picked me up bridal style.

"Come on, Rin. Let's go home." He brought me to the elevator, but placed me down after I kept protesting against it. We walked out into my car, about ready to drive off when my phone went off like crazy.

"Hello?" I asked, picking it up.

"Rin," Miku called. "We have a small problem on the battleground. A few ex-UTAU members are getting ready to revolt. We're gathering the team."

"They can't be that many," I said, turning on the speaker. "Len, catch." He caught it immediately and I started driving out of the parking lot to the border. "Len, there's a small rebellion going on and we're gonna have to get there." Len nodded and continued talking to Miku as he got the stuff out of the trunk. I skid to a stop and crawled into the back, starting to change into my bullet proof outfit. Instead of my old outfit, I got a bit of an update. Instead of just a black bra, I had a tank top and a dark green jacket that looked like something you'd get in the army. My shorts were about several inches longer and my old boots stayed the same. Len wore underarmor under a green bullet proof vest and pants that matched Kaito's old ones from the war.

"Rin, catch." He tossed my twin pistols at me and I slid them into my belt. "Let's go. Miku already called Gumi and the twins. They should be here soon." We exited the car and ran towards the battleground. Rebellions like this happen every once in a while, mostly the last of the UTAU that absolutely hates the city. Len called me Damage Control. That part's true. I lead the remaining army with Kaito and Miku to take down anything that stands in Crypton's way. Fighting is in me. It's how I was raised. Before I met Len, I was in Kendo, several different kinds of Karate, and on the archery team. In my reconstructed life, I was raised as a perfect soldier. If I couldn't fight, I'd probably be driven insane, but that's just me. Those UTAU are rebelling because of their loves that we killed during the battle.

"Rin, Len," Kaito whispered, beckoning to us. We carefully made our way to him, but he didn't seem in any hurry to do anything.

"I'll be right back," Len told me, kissing my cheek. He ran off into the nearest building and disappeared in the rubble.

"Kaito, what's the situation?" I asked, looking around.

"Miku needs you up in the front line," Kaito said. "Remember the shed?" I nodded and ran there immediately. The shed from before was apparently were Len was kept before joining Vocaloid, before we met again. I walked to the shed and saw that everything from the years before were still there. The matress, the small table. But there was something new. A piece of paper. I walked over to it and opened it.

_The newest base is the old UTAU building. _

Wow, obvious, much? I crushed the paper in my palm and walked out of the shed. Looking around, no one was in sight. How strange. I snuck my way to the old UTAU building and saw slight movement on the roof. They probably saw me and ran out of view. I ran into the building and ran up the stairs, quickly trying to get up there and end the problem as fast as I could. Maybe if I was more observant, I would have realized that everything was cleaned up. The windows were still broken, but the carpets were replaced, the walls rebuilt, and the lights replaced. I'm pretty sure the elevator was fixed too. When I got up to the roof's entrance, I readied my guns and kicked down the door.

"SURPRISE!" I dropped my guns in shock and streamers went flying around. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" Everyone was there, in their battle uniforms, but surrounded with party things.

"...you bastards surprised me!" I yelled out, with a smile. Miku and Luka walked over to me and pulled me to the middle and I was immediately surrounded by my friends and family. Gumi started the music and we- ironically, I might add- had a party on the roof.

"I can't believe you forgot your own birthday, Mom," Yuki said, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Mom's always forgetting things, Yuki," Suu defended. "Don't hold it against her." Both of them hugged me with a smile on their faces.

"Happy birthday!" they both chirped.

"Thanks you two," I laughed, kissing both of their heads. They ran off to talk to Miku's younger cousin, Mikuo and Luka's younger brother Luki. I won't even go into detail there.

"Rinny." I turned around and Meiko shoved a wine bottle at me. "Poor the wine! It's your party!" I nodded and popped the cap off, pouring the wine into the glasses.

"Rin, do you like what we did the building?" Kaito asked, smiling.

"I redesigned the interior myself," Gakupo boasted. I rolled my eyes and gave him a thumbs up. "Yes! Approval." Gumi tugged me away and swiped her hands towards the table filled with presents.

"I swear, you people are insane," I said, laughing. Yet, no matter how insane they were, they were my closest friends. My family. Len walked to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy birthday," he told me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. This entire war was a lesson. A simple, deadly lesson. Love is kind, love is strong, love is war, love is a battleground. And this love...this is- no, Was my battleground.

And I walked off it, victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>*collapses on the ground*<strong>

**It's done. It's FINALLY DONE. This Is My Battleground is over now and honestly, I loved writing this. Of course, if you need any sort of information, I can explain it to you, but yeah. It's done. **

**...**

**You know, I'm probably gonna make a spinoff because of another picture I found, but...it's more like this will be a reference to the other story. I'll release it soon, but for now, I need to update the other two stories OTL **

**Question of the Story: Who was you favorite character? **

**Mine was Len. :) -shot-**

**Anyway, I'll see you later! Thanks for reading this all the way through! ^^ **


End file.
